Cristalino
by Romy92
Summary: Dos personas que han sido prácticamente desconocidas durante diez años no pueden llegar a imaginar que quizá en Navidad se obre ese milagro que tanto necesitan para que sus piezas vuelvan a encajar... Porque los milagros navideños sí existen. Reto navideño del foro Sol de Medianoche. Alice&Jasper. AU.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 1-**

Hacía mucho frío, pero era comprensible en aquella época. Faltaba solo una semana y media para Navidad, y el suelo y los árboles estaban llenos de nieve. Entré en la tienda y sacudí los pies en la alfombra mientras me frotaba los brazos en un intento por recuperar el calor que había perdido al salir. El establecimiento solía estar a rebosar porque la gente del pueblo, al menos aquel año, había decidido ser previsora y ya estaban comprando las decoraciones e incluso la comida que iban a necesitar para aquellos días festivos, por lo que apenas tenía unos minutos libres para poder despejarme. Lo bueno era que, como se acercaba la hora de comer, la tienda comenzaba a estar vacía.

Me dirigí con rapidez a la caja al ver que la señora Stanley ya estaba haciendo cola y le dediqué una amplia sonrisa cuando empecé a cobrar los productos que había comprado: algunos adornos para la casa y el árbol, gelatina y galletas.

—Buenos días, señora Stanley. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

—Bien, hija. La espalda sigue dándome guerra, pero no voy a dejar que me venza.

—Claro que sí, usted puede con todo —le guiñé un ojo a la agradable mujer de cabello blanco y rostro cariñoso.

Ella se rio y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se presenta la Navidad? ¿La va a pasar con su familia? —pregunté.

—Sí, mi esposo y yo nos vamos a Seattle con nuestra hija, Jessica. Así pasaremos unos días con los nietos.

—Eso es fantástico.

—Sí. ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Pues la verdad es que estaré sola. Mis padres encontraron hace unos meses una buena oferta para irse de crucero por las islas griegas y se van a llevar a Cynthia con ellos a pesar de que ella no quiere ir —me reí entre dientes tecleando en la caja registradora—. Así que no tengo planes.

—Ay, pobrecita. Si Thomas y yo estuviéramos aquí te invitaríamos a casa.

—Se lo agradezco muchísimo, señora Stanley, pero no se preocupe. No me importa estar sola, estaré muy tranquila.

— ¿Y cómo es que tú no te vas de crucero con tu familia?

—Porque alguien tiene que quedarse en la tienda, y ese alguien soy yo. Pero ya le digo que no me molesta, me gusta estar aquí.

—Bueno, en ese caso me alegro por ti, cielo. ¿Me cobras?

—Claro.

El sonido de la campanita de la puerta me descentró, y sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se dirigió hacia ella, topándome de lleno con los ojos de un hombre que, a pesar de todo, continuaba acelerándome el corazón.

—Hola —farfulló él sin apenas mirarnos, dirigiéndose hasta el fondo de la tienda sin esperar respuesta.

La señora Stanley me miró en silencio y, tras decirle lo que me debía y entregarle el cambio, se despidió de mí.

—Que pases un gran día, cielo. Ya nos veremos antes de que me marche.

—Desde luego, que tenga un buen día usted también —le deseé ayudándola a salir de la tienda, pues sus piernas tendían a fallar con facilidad. Me aseguré de que se marchaba sin ningún accidente y volví de nuevo a la caja, donde la persona que acababa de entrar ya esperaba a que le cobrase.

—Hola, Jasper —lo saludé con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, maldiciéndome en silencio por continuar siendo tal débil frente a él después de tantos años.

—Hola —murmuró rebuscando en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro algunas monedas para pagar la lata de conservas que había sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Cómo estás? Hacía días que no venías por aquí.

—He estado ocupado.

Tendí la mano para que me diera el dinero y lo miré de reojo, fijándome en su rostro pálido y cansado, sus ojeras y la barba de pocos días que le cubría el mentón. Alrededor del cuello llevaba una bufanda gris y tenía las manos desnudas, por lo que cuando una de ellas rozó la mía para entregarme las monedas, la noté helada.

Sabía que Jasper detestaba la Navidad con toda su alma, por lo que no iba a preguntarle cómo iba a pasarla, pero me entristeció el hecho de que él ni siquiera se interesara por cómo estaba yo.

—Hace frío, ¿eh? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle para seguir hablando con él.

Jasper me miró con detenimiento durante unos instantes y después sujetó la lata de conservas.

—Sí. Adiós, Alice.

Se marchó de la tienda al segundo siguiente, yo solté el aire que ni siquiera me había percatado que estaba conteniendo y me pasé una mano por el rostro. El corazón seguía latiéndome deprisa e intenté acompasar mi respiración, diciéndome que aquello no podía continuar así. Tenía que encontrar algún remedio.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Como ya os comenté he vuelto para participar en un reto navideño que consiste en publicar cada día (desde hoy día 1 hasta el 25 de diciembre) un capítulo de una historia basada en la Navidad. Como siempre (y como no podía ser de otra forma) mis protagonistas son Alice y Jasper :D Espero que os haya gustado mucho este inicio y ya sabéis, cada día tendréis un capítulo nuevo. ¡Espero vuestros reviews!  
**

 **¡Hasta mañana! Xo**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 2-**

Jasper no había sido siempre así. Nos conocíamos de toda la vida; habíamos nacido en el mismo pueblo, habíamos ido al mismo colegio e instituto y habíamos compartido risas, bromas, enfados, grupo de amigos y… mucho más. Cuando era niño siempre estaba riendo y jugando, y se lo pasaba en grande poniéndome la zancadilla en cada ocasión y tirándome de las trenzas. De adolescente solía burlarse de mis gustos musicales y de mis ídolos a pesar de que ambos éramos conscientes de que había algo entre nosotros que nunca llegó a consolidarse del todo por las desgracias que acecharon la vida de Jasper.

A los dieciséis años sufrió un abandono por parte de su madre, y a los dieciocho la vida volvió a herirle profundamente, convirtiéndole en el hombre serio, callado y distante que era diez años después.

El sonido de la puerta volvió a distraerme, pero en aquel momento se trataba de mi hermana, que entraba en la tienda mientras se despedía de sus amigas con la mano.

—Hola.

—Hola, Cyn, ¿qué tal el instituto?

—Como siempre. Eric me ha lanzado una bola de nieve a la cara, el muy imbécil, y yo le he hecho tragar otra para vengarme.

Alcé las cejas y después negué con la cabeza en silencio, aunque con una sonrisa. Estos adolescentes…

—Cualquiera diría que tenéis casi diecisiete años.

—Él tiene la mentalidad de un niño de cinco, qué le vamos a hacer —me explicó mientras se sentaba en el mostrador y se quitaba el gorro rosa que llevaba para después peinarse con los dedos—. He visto salir al ermitaño de aquí.

—Cynthia, no le llames así, ¿quieres? —le pedí, pues no me gustaba que se refiriera a Jasper de aquel modo.

—Todo el mundo lo hace, sobretodo en el instituto.

—Pero tú le conoces desde que naciste y sabes que no fue siempre así.

—También sé que a mi hermana se le cae la baba cada vez que le ve y por eso le defiende tanto —me pinchó, y yo aproveché para darle un golpe en el brazo.

—No se me cae nada, ¿vale? Pero fuimos muy buenos amigos en el pasado.

—Ya, si solo fuera eso…

—Bueno, ya vale, listilla. Jasper nunca te ha tratado mal, así que por favor, al menos en mi presencia no le llames ermitaño.

—Vaaaaaale.

Me dirigí a una de las estanterías de la tienda y comencé a reponer el género, escuchando a Cynthia tararear una canción.

—Por cierto, ¿ya les has dicho a tus amigas que no vas a estar aquí en Navidad?

—Sí, casi se ponen a llorar —me respondió ella haciendo un puchero, consiguiendo que yo rodara los ojos ante tanto dramatismo—. ¿De verdad que no puedes hablar con papá y mamá y pedirles que me dejen quedarme contigo?

—Cyn, hace meses que tienen los pasajes. Te vas a ir con ellos y punto.

—Entonces podríamos hacer un cambio: te vas tú con ellos y yo me quedo en la tienda. A Maggie no le va a importar.

—Y una porra. Tú no abrirías la tienda hasta la una del mediodía, eso si llegaras a abrirla, y mi jefa me cortaría el cuello. Lo siento por ti, pero te vas a ir de crucero estas navidades.

Cynthia me dedicó una mirada fulminante y se apartó el cabello negro y largo del hombro.

—Mala hermana.

—Sí, sí.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer aquí sola, por cierto? ¿No nos vas a echar de menos?

—Ni un poco —bromeé—. Me quedaré en mi casa, sola, viendo la televisión y engordando como un pavo relleno. No sabes lo feliz que voy a ser —desde hacía dos años vivía en una pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo, y aunque a mis padres no les hizo ninguna gracia que me independizara, lo hice porque lo necesitaba. Quería muchísimo a mi familia, pero también necesitaba tener mi propio espacio para poder pensar y vivir a mis anchas.

—Qué suerte… Van a hacer una fiesta en el gimnasio del instituto el día después de Navidad y Eric me había dicho que me sacaría a bailar… —murmuró Cynthia mirándose atentamente las botas.

—Pensaba que odiabas a Eric —comenté acercándome a ella y empezando a recoger el mostrador para irnos a comer.

—Lo hago a veces, pero… es mono.

Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo y fue entonces cuando entendí por dónde iban los tiros.

—Así que te hace tilín.

Mi hermana se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco. Quería quedarme para estar con las chicas y para bailar con Eric, pero no voy a poder hacerlo.

—Cyn, tus amigas lo entenderán y Eric también. Y si le gustas, te esperará y podréis bailar en otra ocasión.

Ella me miró detenidamente durante unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en si hablar o no, y al final dijo:

—A ti te gustaba Jasper y no le esperaste.

Sus palabras consiguieron sorprenderme a más no poder y le dediqué a mi hermana una mirada enfadada. Ella apenas tenía seis años cuando sucedió lo de Jasper, pero se acordaba de haberme visto triste y en una ocasión, cuando creció, le expliqué más detalladamente lo que ocurrió entre ambos.

—Eso fue distinto. La situación era diferente.

—Pero se supone que el sentimiento era el mismo.

Sacudí la cabeza y respiré hondo, sin querer abrir viejas heridas y sin querer discutir con ella.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a comer… Mamá se pondrá histérica si llegamos tarde.

Cynthia me dedicó una larga mirada, pero se bajó del mostrador sin decir nada y salió de la tienda sin saber el daño que me habían hecho sus palabras.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero daros las gracias por la buena acogida del fic, me alegro muchísimo de que os gustara el primer capítulo y por eso espero que os guste también el segundo. El reto del foro consiste en escribir capítulos que no superen las 1000 palabras, por eso los caps son tan cortitos (sabéis que a mí me gusta enrollarme como una persiana, jajaja), así que por esa parte sí que ha sido todo un reto para mí.**

 **Poco a poco iremos conociendo la historia de esta parejita, así que como digo siempre, lento pero seguro (y os adelanto que alternaremos algunos flashbacks con la historia "actual") ;) Y lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews.**

 **¡Hasta mañana! Xo**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 3-**

Durante la comida en casa de mis padres no quise pensar en las palabras de mi hermana, y agradecí enormemente la cháchara de mi madre y sus nervios respecto al crucero que estaban a punto de hacer porque apenas me dejó pensar en ellas. Al terminar de comer ayudé a mi madre a fregar los platos y, cuando la vi mirándome de reojo, supe que se avecinaba un tercer grado:

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó mientras enjuagaba los platos y los cubiertos que yo le iba pasando tras limpiarlos.

—Claro, ¿por qué no tendría que estarlo?

—Has estado muy callada durante la comida.

—Si no has dejado hablar a nadie, tan emocionada que estás con el crucero.

—No me mientras, Alice.

—Que no te miento, no me pasa nada.

—Te noto seria. ¿Has discutido con tu hermana?

—No. No estoy seria, mamá, ¿qué quieres? ¿Que me pase el día riendo?

—Pues me gustaría.

Puse los ojos en blanco y continué frotando con el estropajo los platos para dejarlos bien limpios.

— ¿Seguro que no tiene que ver con el viaje? —insistió ella.

—Mamá, de verdad, no me pasa nada de nada.

— ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Quizá podamos encontrar una plaza para ti…

—Mamá, que no. No puedo dejar la tienda desatendida; además, yo voy a estar genial. Solo os vais once días, no es tanto, y yo me sé cuidar perfectamente.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero es Navidad… Y vas a pasar fin de año sola, también…

—No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Seguro que Bella o Rosalie me invitarán a pasar las fiestas con ellas —sinceramente, lo dudaba, pues ambas las pasarían o con sus familias biológicas o familias políticas, pero mi madre no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Eso espero, cariño. De verdad que me sabe mal dejarte sola…

—Siempre has querido irte de crucero y ahora tienes la oportunidad. No quiero que te preocupes ni un segundo por mí mientras estéis allí, ¿vale?

—Lo prometo si tú me explicas qué te pasa.

Debería haberlo supuesto… Mi madre era así de chantajista y las coacciones emocionales se le daban de muerte. Sin poder evitarlo suspiré y me sequé las manos cuando terminé de fregar los platos. A continuación me apoyé de espaldas en el fregadero y me crucé de brazos.

—No lo sé. Estoy algo sensible, no sé por qué —mentí a medias. Suponía por qué lo estaba, pero no quería aceptarlo… Más que nada porque llevaba años queriendo asegurarme a mí misma que aquella historia estaba olvidada y enterrada. Parecía que me equivocaba—. Quizá es porque se acerca la Navidad y ya sabes que me pongo tonta en estas fechas.

Mi madre se rio entre dientes y me rodeó con sus brazos cuando se secó ella también las manos. Apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, siempre encuentras un momento en el que echarte a llorar.

—Soy muy llorona. Además… —no supe si decírselo, pero mi madre conocía lo que había vivido con Jasper y entendía cómo me sentía respecto a ello. Me dije que quizá me entendería—: Hoy ha venido Jasper a la tienda.

Mi madre movió la cabeza, indicándome que ya comprendía por dónde iba.

—Es una lástima que ese chico haya acabado así. Y es una lástima todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar siendo tan joven.

—Sí. Sé que no tiene remedio, pero guardo muy buenos recuerdos de él y… me gustaría poder ayudarle.

—Fue tu primer amor, es normal que quieras hacerlo. Pero me da la sensación de que… está roto por dentro, hija, y me temo que hay personas que no pueden arreglarse.

Las palabras de mi madre eran duras pero ciertas. Hacía años intenté ayudar a Jasper mostrándole mi apoyo y mi amor, y todo lo que recibí por su parte fue ira y desprecio. Entendí que necesitaba tiempo para recomponerse y serenarse, pero al ver que ni siquiera de esa forma podíamos volver a ser lo que una vez fuimos, dejé de insistir. Y quizá fue ese mi error.

—Lo sé. Pero me sigue doliendo —admití en voz baja.

Mi madre me miró en silencio y acto seguido me besó en la mejilla.

—Ay, mi Alice. Por desgracia hay cosas que no se olvidan por más que una quiera.

Asentí con los labios apretados y, al alzar la cabeza, me encontré a Cynthia parada en la puerta, mirándonos a mi madre y a mí.

—Papá se ha quedado dormido en el sofá —comentó colocándose a mi lado, y mi madre se echó a reír.

—Voy a decirle que se vaya a la cama, que luego se queja de la mala postura.

Nuestra madre salió de la cocina a paso ligero y el silencio invadió la estancia.

—Oye, Alice… —empezó a hablar Cynthia—. Sin querer he escuchado la conversación que has tenido con mamá.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté acariciándole el cabello largo. Ella, a diferencia de mí, prefería dejárselo crecer. A mí en cambio me gustaba llevarlo corto; se me hacía más cómodo y manejable a pesar de que de pequeña y adolescente había tenido una melena larga como la de mi hermana—. ¿Y qué te ha parecido?

Cynthia se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que ya lo sabía. Pero quería pedirte perdón por lo que te he dicho antes. No quería ser mala, ni hacerte daño… Solo estaba mosqueada.

Sonreí levemente y rodeé los hombros de mi hermana con mi brazo hasta que nuestras cabezas se juntaron.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Últimamente no hago más que recordar cosas del pasado… Serán estas fechas que me ponen nostálgica.

—Seguro. Pero estaría genial que pudieras ayudar a Jasper… Quizá es lo que necesita.

—Sí, sería genial. Pero si no se deja ayudar de nada servirá que lo intente.

—Pero si no lo intentas, no se dejará.

A mi hermana le encantaban los juegos de palabras, pero en aquel caso tenía razón, no podía negarlo. Quizá sí debería intentarlo…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pronto sabremos si Alice lo intentará o no... Aunque ya os podéis hacer una idea, jajajaja. Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y nos leemos mañana con el siguiente.**

 **¡Ciao! Xo**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 4-**

Jasper siempre fue un buen chico. De niño era bastante travieso y encontraba tremendamente divertido fastidiarme, cosa que a mí me sacaba de quicio. A pesar de eso, a medida que fuimos creciendo, nos hicimos más y más amigos hasta el punto que solíamos pasar tardes enteras el uno en casa del otro o junto a nuestro grupo de amigos. Él era hijo único y su familia era bastante humilde: su madre trabajaba como peluquera en la peluquería del pueblo y su padre era un hombre bonachón que arreglaba coches y motos. No les sobraba el dinero, pero yo siempre los vi como una familia feliz que se quería a pesar de todo. Guardaba recuerdos felices en su casa, sobre todo cuando su madre nos preparaba la merienda o su padre jugaba con nosotros a juegos de mesa, pero al parecer nada era como yo creía.

Cuando Jasper entró en el instituto la peluquería en la que trabajaba su madre comenzó a tener pérdidas hasta el punto en el que tuvo que cerrar, dejando a su madre sin empleo. A raíz de eso, sus padres comenzaron a discutir cada vez más a menudo y Jasper dejó de invitarnos a su casa. Su familia pasó una época bastante mala, pero él solía fingir que todo iba bien y parecía no afectarle demasiado lo que sucedía en su casa. Cuando quedábamos todos juntos se reía con los chicos y se metía conmigo y mis amigas solo para hacer la broma, pero aun así nos divertíamos mucho. A los quince años empecé a verlo con otros ojos, me di cuenta de lo guapo que me parecía y, casi sin percatarme, empecé a ponerme nerviosa cada vez que estaba en su presencia. Me gustaba estar con él, y siempre que podía buscaba alguna excusa para quedarnos los dos a solas, simplemente porque adoraba pasar tiempo a su lado. Jasper era un chico muy inteligente y carismático a pesar de que no le entregaba su confianza a cualquiera, y solía parecer callado al principio, pero en el fondo era una persona excepcional.

Su vida comenzó a truncarse poco después de cumplir los dieciséis años. Al parecer, su madre había encontrado la felicidad en los brazos de otro hombre un par de años atrás, y a pesar de que eso era lo que se rumoreaba por el pueblo, yo no me lo creía. Pero era cierto, y me enteré de ello cuando mi madre me explicó que la madre de Jasper se había marchado de Forks junto a aquel otro hombre, abandonando así a su marido y a su hijo. Me costó mucho darle crédito a esa noticia porque se me hacía imposible pensar que una mujer pudiera marcharse así, sin pensar siquiera en su propio hijo. Jasper no quiso hablarme demasiado del tema, solo me lo confirmó diciéndome que su madre le había pedido que se fuera con ella y su amante, y que él se negó en rotundo porque prefería quedarse con su padre. No quería saber nada de aquel otro hombre que había destruido el matrimonio de sus padres, y era comprensible.

—Yo no voy a abandonar a mi padre como lo ha hecho ella. No es el mejor hombre del mundo, pero no es una mala persona y no se lo merece —me dijo una tarde después de salir del instituto. No parecía triste, ni apenado. Solo furioso.

—Y… ¿qué vas a hacer con tu madre? —le pregunté con algo de temor, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

—Yo ya no tengo madre. Esa mujer ha dejado de existir para mí.

Pasó unos meses algo tumultuosos, pues su padre comenzó a hundirse en la miseria y empezó a beber a pesar de que Jasper intentó por todos los medios sacarle adelante. Encontró un trabajo por las tardes, después del instituto, y se propuso cuidar a su padre gastándose sus ahorros para la universidad en pagar la hipoteca y las facturas. Mi familia y yo le dejamos claro que podía contar con nosotros para lo que quisiera, pero no aceptó ayuda económica de nadie, asegurándonos que él iba a hacerse cargo de todo. Y lo cumplió aunque su sueldo no le permitía gastarse ni un centavo en ningún capricho.

Por esa época, nos besamos por primera vez en una tarde de otoño; un recuerdo que atesoraría para siempre en mi corazón. Como era domingo él no trabajaba, y lo invité a ver una película de terror en mi casa aprovechando que se acercaba Halloween. Entonces Cynthia, a sus cuatro años, estaba encantada con él y acababa riéndose a carcajadas cada vez que Jasper venía a casa, pero como aquella tarde íbamos a ver una película de miedo, mi madre se la llevó a pasear junto con mi padre para que no nos molestara. En una de las peores escenas del film me asusté tanto que me tapé los ojos con las manos y me hundí todo lo que pude en el sofá, consiguiendo que Jasper se echara a reír ante mi malestar.

—Pensaba que te gustaban las pelis de terror.

—Y me gustan, pero esto es asqueroso —murmuré, aunque mis palabras sonaron amortiguadas por mis manos.

—No es para tanto, no llega a ser gore.

—Pues cualquiera lo diría.

Cuando lo peor pasó Jasper me apartó las manos de los ojos y me puse una de ellas en el corazón, que latía muy deprisa.

—Dios, estoy hasta nerviosa.

Jasper sonrió, me miró de reojo y después ladeó la cabeza sin soltar mi mano. Sus ojos examinaron mi rostro con atención y se detuvieron en mis labios, consiguiendo que mi corazón se desbocara todavía más aunque por una razón totalmente distinta a la de antes. Una mucho mejor. Sin pensárnoslo demasiado nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se unieron con suavidad pero con firmeza, y nos besamos con torpeza, como los dos adolescentes que éramos. Fue en ese instante cuando me percaté de que me sería muy fácil enamorarme de Jasper.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí el primer _flashback_ de nuestra parejita (habrá varios de ellos a lo largo de la historia porque es necesario explicar bien qué paso entre ellos dos, ya me entendéis). Ya habéis conocido la primera parte de lo que le sucedió a Jasper, y poco a poco iréis sabiendo más... Por lo pronto espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que me lo digáis con vuestros reviews.  
**

 **¡Hasta mañana! Xo**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 5-**

Al día siguiente, mientras estaba en la tienda, vi a mi hermana con su grupo de amigas caminando por la calle a unas horas en las que, claramente, debería estar en clase. Eran apenas las diez y media de la mañana.

— ¡Cynthia! —la llamé asomando la cabeza por la puerta, y ella me saludó con la mano alegremente. Tras decirles algo a sus amigas se acercó a mí deprisa, caminando con torpeza por la nieve.

—Hola, Ali.

— ¿Cómo que "hola, Ali"? ¿Por qué no estás en clase? —le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero si te lo dije ayer… O quizá solo se lo comenté a papá y a mamá… —meditó ella con rostro pensativo. Se encogió de hombros—. Como falta muy poco para las vacaciones de Navidad, el instituto nos ha dejado salir para vender papeletas entre los vecinos.

— ¿Papeletas? —pregunté sin entender nada.

—Sí, para el baile que te dije, el que se hará en el instituto el día veintiséis.

—Ah, sí… ¿Es para recaudar fondos?

—Exacto. Así el instituto no tiene que poner todo el dinero. ¿Me compras algunas? Puedes ganar una cesta con un montón de cosas.

—Pero si tú no vas a ir.

—Gracias por recordármelo —musitó ella con fastidio—. Pero así al menos no hacemos clase.

Puse los ojos en blanco y entré un momento en la tienda para buscar mi monedero. Al regresar saqué un par de billetes.

—Dame una, anda. A ver si me llevo esa súper cesta.

Cynthia me entregó una papeleta y, tras darle el dinero, se lo guardó en un pequeño bolso que llevaba a la cintura.

—Ya hemos vendido unas cuantas, pero hay gente muy maleducada en este pueblo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo quién?

Mi hermana se mordió el labio inferior, como si no supiera si hablar o no, y al final se decidió:

—El ermitaño. Perdona que le llame así pero ha sido muy estúpido con nosotras…

— ¿Jasper? —pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida—. ¿Qué os ha dicho?

—Pues apenas nos ha abierto la puerta, solo la ha entreabierto, y cuando le hemos dicho que vendíamos papeletas para un baile de Navidad nos ha dicho literalmente "Largaos, joder" y nos ha cerrado la puerta en las narices —parpadeé seguidamente, entre estupefacta y horrorizada, sin poder creer lo que oía—. Quizá no tendría que haberle dicho lo de la Navidad, pero no me he acordado… Y además él no tenía derecho a hablarnos así.

—Claro que no. No me lo puedo creer.

Conocía el mal humor de Jasper, casi todo el mundo en el pueblo lo había sufrido en algún momento u otro en esos últimos diez años, pero me costaba entender que fuera tan malcarado con cuatro chicas jovencitas que pedían solamente dos dólares por una papeleta para un baile de Navidad.

—Pero bueno, que le den. Que se pudra en su casa solo.

—Cynthia… —le pedí tras suspirar—. No os preocupéis. Después iré a dejarle las cosas claras.

— ¿Vas a enviarle a la m…?

—Ya vale—la interrumpí—. Iré a hablar con él a la hora de la comida, así que cuando salgas luego de clase vete directamente a casa de mamá y papá.

— De acuerdo. Pero… ¿y si Jasper se enfada más?

—Que se enfade. No tiene ningún derecho a trataros así. Y ahora vete, que tus amigas se van a congelar, las pobres —comenté saludándolas con la mano y con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Gracias, Ali. Hasta luego —mi hermana me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo con las demás chicas.

Volví a entrar en la tienda y seguí atendiendo a los clientes hasta la hora de la comida mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decirle a Jasper. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos como dos personas normales, y tenía la sensación de que tampoco íbamos a hacerlo en aquella ocasión, pero no me iba a quedar tranquila hasta que le pusiera los puntos sobre las íes. Al menos respecto a su trato con mi hermana, claro. Llamé a mi madre cuando cerré la tienda al mediodía y le dije que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos y que aquel día no iría a comer a casa, así que después me subí a mi coche y me dirigí a casa de Jasper. Hacía años que no iba, y a pesar de que no estaba muy lejos no me apetecía caminar por la nieve a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Cuando detuve el vehículo frente a su vivienda respiré hondo un par de veces y me puse los guantes y el gorro antes de salir. Tras cerrar el coche me dirigí a paso lento hasta la puerta de madera y, una vez delante, apreté los puños. La casa que tenía enfrente era blanca, aunque el paso de los años había apagado un poco el color, de dos pisos y no muy grande; perfecta para una familia de tres integrantes como había sido la de Jasper hacía años. En aquel momento que solo la habitaba una persona me parecía tétricamente amplia y, sobretodo, solitaria. Volví a respirar hondo y, cuando al final me sentí llena de valor, alcé la mano y golpeé con fuerza la puerta.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, buenooooo, como podéis ver el siguiente capítulo promete (seré buena y os diré que los próximos capítulos prometen, muahahaha) y mañana sabréis a qué me refiero ;)  
**

 **¡Hasta mañana! Xo**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 6-**

Esperé durante unos segundos aguantando la respiración, pero no oí nada; ni pasos, ni ruidos dentro… Como si no hubiera nadie. Volví a probar, golpeando con más fuerza que antes, hasta que el sonido de un cerrojo descorriéndose me sobresaltó. La puerta se entreabrió de malas maneras y por el hueco pude ver a Jasper, vestido con una camisa de cuadros y unos pantalones negros, mirándome como miraba a todo el mundo: con desprecio y resentimiento. Pero no me iba a amedrentar, no era como si no hubiera tratado nunca con su ira… La había recibido de primera mano. En el pasado ambos nos habíamos hecho mucho daño, muchísimo, y habíamos sufrido en momentos en los que hubiésemos necesitado el apoyo del otro, pero yo ya no podía cambiar lo sucedido y Jasper tampoco. Por eso lo miré fijamente y me crucé de brazos:

— ¿Podemos hablar?

—No tenemos nada que decirnos, Alice. Creo que eso ya había quedado claro —me respondió fríamente, haciendo el gesto de cerrar la puerta en mis narices, pero no lo iba a permitir. No iba a dejar que me tratara como lo había hecho con mi hermana y sus amigas. Por eso puse una mano en la puerta y con todas mis fuerzas intenté evitar que la cerrara.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, tiene que ver con cómo has tratado a Cynthia y a sus amigas esta mañana —le dije esforzándome por mantener la puerta abierta, y agradecí en silencio que Jasper finalmente la abriera, aunque estuve a punto de caerme hacia delante a causa de la fuerza con la que lo hizo. Cuando me recompuse, volví a mirarlo y lo encontré frente a mí, alto e imponente, mirándome con ese rostro serio que en más de una ocasión me había dedicado una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño—. Te has pasado con ellas.

—Tendrían que haberme dejado en paz.

—Solo te estaban pidiendo dos dólares para una simple papeleta.

— ¿Has venido por el dichoso dinero? —alzó la voz, consiguiendo crisparme los nervios.

—No, he venido porque no tenías ningún derecho a hablarles como lo has hecho, ni a cerrarles la puerta en las narices. Solo son adolescentes, Jasper; ellas no te han hecho nada. No tienen la culpa de tus problemas.

—Mira, ¿por qué mejor no te largas de una maldita vez y me dejas en paz? —casi gritó, haciéndome dar un paso atrás.

Aun así no me quise amilanar y recobré la postura firme y seria que había tenido antes. Intenté respirar hondo pero estaba nerviosa, por lo que mi aliento salió entrecortado:

—Jasper, no he venido a discutir contigo. Solo quiero que hablemos.

—Yo no quiero hablar ni contigo ni con nadie. Pídeles disculpas a tu hermana y a sus amigas de mi parte si te da la gana, pero déjame en paz de una puñetera vez.

En esa ocasión sí que cerró la puerta de un portazo, sobresaltándome, y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos e intentar acompasar mi respiración. Las cosas no iban a quedarse así, por lo que cuando me hube tranquilizado lo suficiente di la vuelta a la casa y me dirigí a la puerta trasera. Jasper volvería a gruñirme, lo sabía, pero me importaba un pimiento; no iba a ser yo la que siempre se quedara con la palabra en la boca. Al llegar a la otra puerta la golpeé suavemente al principio, sabiendo que no daría resultado. Como Jasper me ignoró, comencé a aporrearla con ganas, dispuesta a sofocar mi ira con ella si era preciso. Pero no me dio tiempo, pues la puerta se abrió, una mano me sujetó con fuerza del antebrazo y me hizo entrar a trompicones en la casa, asustándome. Todo pasó muy deprisa, y en menos de tres segundos me encontré con la espalda apretada contra una pared y acorralada por el enorme cuerpo de Jasper, que me sacaba aproximadamente una cabeza.

— ¿Se puede saber qué coño quieres? —gruñó en voz baja, mirándome como si deseara aplastarme cual cucaracha invasora.

Él nunca me había dado miedo, pero había cambiado mucho en esos años y no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar conmigo en aquel momento… No obstante, me negaba a creer que no quedaba nada en él de aquel chico cariñoso y amable que consiguió enamorarme con tan solo dieciséis años.

—Yo… —tenía la boca seca, pues hacía muchísimo tiempo que no estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro como en aquel instante. Al ver sus ojos verdes clavados con fijeza en los míos mi corazón empezó a desbocarse, pero yo lo achaqué al sobresalto que había sufrido antes, a nada más—. Solo quiero que…

—Ya te he dicho que les pidas perdón a tu hermana y a sus amigas, y si quieres te doy dos, cuatro o seis dólares para ellas, pero déjame en paz, Alice. Por favor.

Se separó de mí sin mirarme y se cruzó de brazos. Yo me aparté de la pared cuando me percaté de que aún estaba apoyada en ella y me humedecí los labios resecos. Parecía que no solo le molestaba mi presencia… también le dolía. Era como si no soportara tenerme cerca.

—Perdóname por haber sido tan insistente —musité sin poder evitar mirarle. De adolescente había sido guapo, pero en aquel instante, a los casi veintinueve años, me parecía simplemente irresistible. Y no sabía por qué. Sacudí la cabeza cuando me di cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando y me pasé una mano por el cabello—. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Sí.

Carraspeé y pasé por su lado deprisa, abriendo la puerta trasera y cerrándola a mis espaldas. Me apresuré a llegar a mi coche, pero sin darme cuenta pisé una piedra escondida en la nieve y me resbalé, cayendo al suelo de bruces. Supe que algo iba mal cuando un dolor afilado se apoderó de mi tobillo, y entendí al instante que era muy probable que acabara de rompérmelo.

* * *

 **Ay, esta Alice... Si es que la insistencia y las prisas no son buenas, jajajaja! Me encanta imaginarla aporreando la puerta de Jasper en plan mujer matona xD En fin, espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que os acomodéis para el siguiente porque no está nada mal (y está mal que yo lo diga, lo sé).  
**

 **¡Hasta mañana! Xo**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 7-**

El dolor era terrible y se desplazaba por toda mi pantorrilla hasta mi rodilla, aunque tenía su punto central en el tobillo. Como pude apoyé las manos en la nieve e intenté incorporarme con los ojos anegados en lágrimas por el daño y la vergüenza.

—Alice, eres imbécil —murmuré entre dientes, moviendo las piernas hasta que quedé sentada en el suelo. La nieve había mojado mi abrigo y mis guantes, y ahora también estaba mojando mis pantalones, por lo que empecé a tener frío. Quise ponerme en pie, pero el dolor en el tobillo era tal que comprendí que me encontraba en un aprieto.

Una mano grande apareció frente a mí sin que me lo esperara, y cuando alcé la cabeza para ver quién era esa buena persona, me encontré con Jasper.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —me preguntó sin ningún rastro de preocupación en su rostro, pero me dije que por lo menos había acudido en mi ayuda. Bien podría haberse quedado en su casa y dejado que me arrastrara hasta mi coche.

—En el tobillo, sobretodo. Creo que me he hecho un esguince, o que me lo he roto… No sé —le respondí dándole la mano y dejando que tirara de mí hasta ponerme en pie. De nada serviría mentirle cuando me viera cojear. Al poner la extremidad lesionada en el suelo, el tobillo me punzó de tal manera que tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando estos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Jasper resopló y, sin miramientos, colocó uno de sus brazos tras mis rodillas y el otro en mi espalda y me alzó contra su cuerpo, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —casi exclamé, entre sorprendida y horrorizada, apretando con fuerza mis manos cubiertas por los guantes mojados.

—No creo que debas conducir estando coja. Antes veremos qué te has hecho en el tobillo.

Tras cerrar la puerta de su casa con el pie, Jasper me llevó hasta el sofá y me sentó en él. Mordiéndome el labio inferior me quité los guantes y el gorro y los dejé a un lado, nerviosa.

—No es necesario, puedo conducir… Y…

—Quítate el abrigo —me ordenó él ignorando mis palabras y sentándose a mi lado. Sin pedirme permiso sujetó mi pierna lesionada sobre sus muslos y me quitó la bota empapada.

—Oye, espera.

—Quítate el abrigo; tienes la ropa mojada, Alice.

—Ya lo sé, pero espérate. Hace diez minutos estábamos discutiendo.

—Eso no significa que no te vaya a dar una hipotermia si no entras en calor pronto, así que quítate el abrigo.

Hice lo que me pidió en silencio pero no porque él me lo ordenara, sino porque tenía frío con el abrigo empapado. También tenía mojados los pantalones, pero por ahí no iba a pasar; no me los iba a quitar. Sin apenas inmutarse, Jasper me quitó el calcetín y miró detenidamente mi tobillo, que estaba empezando a hincharse de manera considerable. Hizo presión sobre él con sus dedos y di un respingo ante el dolor aunque también ante el contraste entre su mano cálida contra mi piel helada.

— ¿Te duele? —me preguntó sin apartar un ojo de mi pie.

—Sí.

Lo movió hacia un lado y hacia el otro, y yo apreté los dientes y los puños.

—No está roto, al menos eso parece. Quizá te has hecho un esguince —musitó él poniéndose en pie y dejando mi pierna estirada en el sofá—. Ahora vuelvo.

Lo vi subir las escaleras de dos en dos y agradecí ese momento de soledad para pensar. ¿Qué diantres estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Jasper se estaba ocupando de mí de aquella forma cuando llevábamos años sin apenas hablarnos? No lo entendía. Él regresó antes de lo que me esperaba con un tubo de pomada entre sus manos y unas cuantas vendas.

—Esto te aliviará un poco el dolor y hará que no se te hinche tanto el pie. Pero igualmente te llevaré al hospital.

—Jasper, de verdad que no hace falta… —el sonido de mi estómago vacío gruñendo me cortó, y mi rostro empezó a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

— ¿Ni siquiera has comido? —me preguntó Jasper con una ceja alzada.

—Iba a hacerlo cuando me marchara de aquí; no contaba con caerme al suelo.

Jasper volvió a sentarse en el sofá y en silencio masajeó mi tobillo lesionado con la pomada para después vendármelo como pudo. El apaño no estaba mal, y agradecía infinitamente lo que estaba haciendo aunque no entendiera los motivos.

—Ha sobrado algo de comida, si te apetece —me ofreció sin mirarme.

—De verdad que no es necesario…

— ¿Por qué diantres eres tan terca? No te voy a cobrar por comer —protestó clavando al fin sus ojos en los míos, poniéndome todavía más nerviosa.

—Es que… No entiendo nada —admití—. Hace años que apenas nos hablamos, y lo que pasó entre nosotros…

—No te iba a dejar tirada en la nieve —me interrumpió Jasper bruscamente. Estaba claro que no quería hablar del pasado—. No soy un vecino modélico pero tampoco soy un sádico; pensaba que me conocías más que eso.

—Ya sé que no eres un sádico, es solo que esta situación me confunde.

— ¿Y porque te confunde no puedes aceptar un plato de comida?

—Es que no quiero que te molestes más.

—Solo tengo que meter el plato en el microondas, no me voy a cansar demasiado —murmuró dejando de nuevo mi pie sobre el sofá y cubriéndome las piernas con una manta para que no me enfriara—. Cuando termines de comer te llevaré al hospital, me da igual si lo entiendes o no.

No pude responderle, pues se dio la vuelta sin esperar ninguna respuesta por mi parte y se perdió en la cocina, dejándome más confusa que antes. Parecía que no me quedaba elección y que debería pasar las horas siguientes junto a Jasper… Quizá no serían tan terribles.

* * *

 **¡Pero si este Jasper es un adorable dejando a un lado su mal humor! Porque puede ser todo lo huraño que queráis, pero conociéndolo como le conocemos, nunca dejaría a Alice tirada en la nieve ;) Bueno, como os digo siempre, estos dos van despacito pero sin duda sin pausa y en el próximo capítulo tendremos un poco más de conversación entre ellos (porque la necesitan).  
**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews. ¡Nos leemos mañana! Xo**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 8-**

Mientras esperaba que Jasper saliera de la cocina llamé a mi jefa y le expliqué lo que me había sucedido porque por la tarde me tocaba volver a abrir la tienda y no estaba segura de cuánto tardaría en el hospital. Maggie estaba en Port Ángeles e intentaría venir a Forks para abrirla ella, pero si no le daba tiempo tendríamos que dejarla cerrada. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que un accidente así podría tenerlo cualquiera, y que cuando saliera del hospital volviera a llamarla para contarle cuál era el diagnóstico y así tener tiempo de buscar a una sustituta si se daba el caso de que tenía que quedarme reposando en casa unos días. Esperaba que no fuera así.

Jasper regresó al salón con una bandeja de madera que colocó sobre la mesita auxiliar que había frente al sofá y la acercó a mí para que no tuviera que estirarme demasiado. En la bandeja había un plato de cocido bien caliente, un vaso de agua, una servilleta, los cubiertos e incluso un trozo de pan. Había pensado en todo.

—Vaya, gracias. Tiene muy buena pinta.

—No se me da mal cocinar.

—Ya veo…

Comencé a comer sin querer perder tiempo, y me dio vergüenza que Jasper estuviera sentado a mi lado observándome con fijeza.

—No quiero ser pesada, pero no es necesario que me lleves al hospital. Lo más seguro es que si reposo hoy en casa mañana ya estaré mucho mejor.

—Si tienes un esguince te lo tendrán que vendar bien, así que vamos a ir al hospital aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras.

— ¿No tienes que trabajar? —lo cierto era que no sabía en qué trabajaba… Había estado al tanto de sus movimientos en esos últimos años pero había cosas de él que no sabía y que me moría por descubrir.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Mi trabajo no tiene horarios, así que tengo bastante libertad. No me van a despedir si esta tarde me la tomo libre.

—Ah…

— ¿Y qué pasa con la tienda?

—Ya he hablado con Maggie. No tiene problema en que falte esta tarde. Y espero no tener que faltar mañana.

—A ver qué te dice el médico.

Asentí en silencio, sintiendo que aquella conversación que estábamos manteniendo era de lo más banal. Yo quería aclarar algunas cosas del pasado que habían quedado en el tintero, pero no sabía si tenía derecho a preguntar ni si él tendría ganas de responder.

—Oye… Lo de antes… No era mi intención irrumpir de esa forma en tu casa.

—Pues casi echas la puerta trasera abajo.

—Ya… Es que no te has portado bien con las chicas. Y a mi hermana la conoces desde que nació.

Jasper permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos hasta el punto en el que pensé que no iba a responderme. Pero lo hizo:

—Lo sé, no tendría que haberles hablado así, y no es por nada personal. Sabes que siempre he apreciado a Cynthia y me alegro que todo le esté yendo bien. Pero odio estas fechas y todo lo que representan.

Lo sabía. Lo sabía desde hacía diez años, desde aquel fatídico día de Navidad en el que Jasper perdió a su padre dos años después de haber sido abandonado por su madre. Comprendía su odio hacia la Navidad, pues era totalmente comprensible… Todo el mundo tenía algo que celebrar menos él.

—Lo sé —fue lo único que pude decir, pues no se me ocurrió nada más. Continué comiendo en silencio, mirando a Jasper de reojo, que se había quedado pensativo y muy serio a mi lado. Una vez que terminé de comer me limpié los labios con la servilleta y dejé los cubiertos sobre el plato vacío—. Estaba riquísimo, muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué —Jasper se llevó la bandeja a la cocina y regresó en menos de un minuto. Se agachó a mi lado y, sin decir ni una palabra, me volvió a colocar el calcetín y la bota, que apenas me cabía por lo mucho que se me había hinchado el pie y por la venda que él me había puesto—. Vamos al hospital.

Se colocó el abrigo y la bufanda, y se metió en el bolsillo las llaves de la casa y la cartera. Sin apenas dejarme abrir la boca me puso los guantes, el gorro y el abrigo, y volvió a cogerme en brazos como había hecho antes. Supuse que protestar no iba a servir de nada. Salimos de su casa en silencio y Jasper caminó con cuidado sobre la nieve, intentando esquivar las piedras. Me pidió las llaves de mi coche y cuando lo abrió me sentó en el asiento del copiloto, por lo que comprendí que iba a conducir él. Una vez estuvimos los dos en el vehículo, arrancó y, sin decir nada, nos dirigimos al hospital. Por el camino empecé a pensar y a recordar de nuevo el pasado, aquel terrible pasado que jamás se me borraría de la mente ni del corazón.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues como veis en el siguiente toca otro flashback de esta parejita... Uno muy revelador, si no me quivoco. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis en los reviews.**

 **¡Hasta mañana! Xo**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 9-**

Durante el año en el que cumplimos dieciocho años llegó al instituto un chico procedente de Portland llamado James. El trabajo de sus padres los obligaba a mudarse con frecuencia, por lo que el muchacho había estado en cinco colegios y en tres institutos diferentes a lo largo de su vida. Compartía algunas clases con nosotros y pupitre conmigo en la optativa de latín, por lo que solía hablar con él a menudo y me parecía muy divertido y amable. Por aquella época Jasper y yo tonteábamos mucho pero nunca sin llegar a nada; solamente compartíamos algunos besos y poco más a pesar de que yo me moría por convertirme finalmente en su novia. En más de una ocasión se lo había dejado caer, pero apenas teníamos tiempo para estar juntos y solos, pues Jasper continuaba trabajando todas las tardes, y yo encontré una faena como niñera durante los fines de semana. Eso añadido al estrés de los exámenes, los trabajos, y los nervios sobre nuestro futuro académico y profesional no nos dejaba tiempo para pensar en mucho más.

Yo sabía que James sentía algo por mí o que al menos le interesaba, pero a pesar de que yo lo apreciaba como compañero de clase, no sentía lo mismo por él. Solo tenía ojos para Jasper y para esa sonrisa que me dedicaba solo a mí cuando podíamos estar solos. Un domingo por la tarde, aprovechando que su padre se había ido a pescar y que yo no tenía que cuidar a ningún niño, me invitó a su casa para ver una película. Sabía que su intención no era acostarse conmigo ni mucho menos, y yo no me lo había planteado demasiado (me daba vergüenza hacerlo aunque mis amigas no dejaban de hablar del tema), pero acabó pasando. Jasper y yo perdimos la virginidad juntos esa tarde en su casa, y años después seguía siendo capaz de recordar nuestros nervios, nuestros besos apresurados, sus caricias torpes y el temblor que invadía sus manos cada vez que me acariciaba. No fue un gran estreno, la verdad, pues ambos éramos inexpertos y los nervios nos jugaron alguna mala pasada, pero aun así nos queríamos y quisimos compartir juntos aquella experiencia, y eso era lo que importaba. Al terminar, Jasper me preguntó por lo menos doscientas veces si estaba bien y si me había hecho daño, y a pesar de que sí me había dolido, había merecido la pena porque fue maravilloso.

Su padre regresó a casa antes de lo esperado, por lo que tuvimos que vestirnos deprisa y fingir que continuábamos viendo la película. No pudimos hablar demasiado de lo que había sucedido, pero mi mente atolondrada y enamorada dio por sentado que ya éramos novios y que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Pasamos unos meses extraordinarios, estábamos juntos todo el tiempo que nos era posible y nos comportábamos como una pareja a pesar de que no lo habíamos formalizado. Jasper rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo cuando hacía frío y me prestaba sus guantes cada vez que yo me olvidaba los míos en casa. Calentaba mis manos, siempre frías, con las suyas y me besaba de una forma que conseguía que me temblaran las piernas.

Pero lo bueno no duró demasiado… Entre el instituto, el trabajo, y las horas que pasábamos juntos, Jasper no pisaba demasiado su casa. Su padre se había desmejorado mucho desde que su esposa se marchó; estaba más delgado, su conducta cambió a peor, hecho que estaba a punto de costarle su empleo, y no dejaba de beber.

Yo estaba muy contenta porque esa iba a ser la primera Navidad que Jasper y yo pasaríamos tan acaramelados, pero todo se truncó sin que ninguno de nosotros lo viera venir.

El día veinticuatro de diciembre Jasper trabajó todo el día hasta las seis de la tarde, pero como solo iban a estar en su casa él y su padre, no le importó. En mi caso, iban a venir mis abuelos y algunos de mis tíos a cenar con nosotros, así que estuve todo el día ayudando a mi madre con la cena. Había pensado en llamar a Jasper a eso de las doce de la noche para desearle una feliz Navidad antes que nadie, pero justo cuando toda mi familia estaba sentada a la mesa cenando tranquilamente, comenzamos a escuchar sirenas en la calle. Mi padre se asomó a la ventana y yo me puse a su lado, viendo dos coches de policía y una ambulancia pasar por nuestra calle. Los vimos girar dos manzanas más allá y durante un instante se me detuvo el corazón en el pecho porque…

—Parece que van a casa de los Whitlock —murmuró mi padre haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

—Dios… Quizá le ha pasado algo a Jasper —casi exclamé dirigiéndome al perchero para coger mi abrigo e ir a ver qué sucedía. Mi padre me sujetó por el brazo para detenerme y yo comencé a respirar agitadamente—. Déjame ir, si le ha pasado algo…

—Alice, tranquila. Yo iré a ver qué ha sucedido, tú quédate aquí.

Mi madre me abrazó al percatarse de lo nerviosa que estaba y mi padre se marchó junto con mi tío para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Los minutos que estuvieron fuera se me hicieron eternos, y lo único que me veía capaz de hacer era pedir en silencio que Jasper estuviera bien.

—Cariño, seguro que estará bien. Será una falsa alarma —intentó tranquilizarme mi madre frotándome los brazos.

Cuando vi que mi padre y mi tío regresaban, casi los abordé con los puños apretados y los labios temblorosos.

—Papá…

—Jasper está bien —me explicó él con el rostro pálido, colocándome las manos en los brazos, y después le dedicó a mi madre una mirada apesadumbrada—. Pero han encontrado al señor Whitlock muerto. Se ha suicidado.

* * *

 **Tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Ahora sí conocemos lo que le sucedió a Jasper y entendemos mejor por qué odia la Navidad... Y no es para menos, pobre :(  
**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo digáis con vuestros reviews. ¡Hasta mañana! Xo**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 10-**

En el hospital me dijeron lo que ya había supuesto: que tenía un pequeño esguince en el tobillo y que me tocaría hacer reposo absoluto como mínimo durante cuatro días, a pesar de que a partir del cuarto día el reposo podía ser relativo. No me apetecía tener que quedarme en casa encerrada y menos con todo el trabajo que tenía en la tienda, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Jasper se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo hasta que salimos del hospital y después me llevó a mi casa. Cuando se aseguró de que había llamado a mi madre para que viniera a hacerme compañía, se marchó como si no acabara de pasar nada.

Para mi desgracia, esos cuatro días fueron una tortura. Mi madre se empeñó en que me fuera a pasar esos días de reposo a casa con ellos, y yo por no escucharla lo hice. Incluso se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de suspender el crucero, idea que mi hermana apoyó en todo momento, solo para cuidarme, hasta que al final tuve que ponerme seria y discutir con ella largo y tendido para que cambiara de opinión. Maggie, mi jefa, tuvo que cambiar de planes y quedarse en la tienda de Forks durante esos días porque yo no podía moverme demasiado, y a pesar de que me supo fatal, ella le quitó hierro al asunto.

Al segundo día de mi reposo vinieron mis amigas Bella y Rosalie a visitarme a casa de mis padres, alegrándome sobremanera y trayendo con ellas una caja de bombones y un pequeño ramo de flores.

—Agradezco los regalos, pero no me estoy muriendo; solo tengo un esguince en el tobillo —les expliqué entre risas tras abrazarlas y agradecerles el gesto. Ambas se sentaron en los sillones que quedaban libres y se echaron a reír.

—Si no quieres los bombones me los comeré yo, tranquila —me respondió Rosalie guiñándome un ojo.

—Ni hablar, lo que se da no se quita.

—También son de parte de Edward y de Emmett, que han dicho que ya vendrán a verte.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Bueno, ¿cómo va ese tobillo? —preguntó Bella mirando mi pie vendado.

—Dándome guerra. Es una pesadilla no poder hacer apenas nada en todo el día.

—Pero, ¿cómo te hiciste el esguince?

—Me resbalé pisando una piedra cubierta de nieve.

— ¿Al salir de trabajar?

Carraspeé e intenté pensar alguna excusa para no tener que explicar que fue en casa de Jasper, quien por cierto no se había preocupado más por mi estado aunque me dije que tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo. Hizo más que suficiente, en realidad.

—No… En el porche de Jasper —respondí al fin mirando detenidamente las flores que me habían regalado.

Mis amigas se miraron de reojo con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Y qué hacías tú en el porche de Jasper?

—No empecéis a malpensar, ¿vale? —Advertí con un dedo acusador—. Pero por la mañana Cynthia y sus amigas habían ido a su casa para venderle una papeleta para un baile de Navidad que van a hacer en el instituto. El caso es que las trató muy mal, y cuando mi hermana me lo explicó me dio tanta rabia que no se me ocurrió nada más que ir a hablar con él para ponerle los puntos sobre las íes. Discutimos y… estaba muy nerviosa, así que salí de su casa casi corriendo. Pisé una piedra, me resbalé y me hice el esguince. Fin de la historia.

Tanto Rosalie como Bella me observaron, estupefactas.

—Es impresionante —musitó la primera.

Bella iba a hablar, pero Cynthia hizo acto de presencia y nos preguntó si podía quedarse un rato con nosotras porque se aburría. Como para ella mis amigas eran como dos hermanas más, no nos importó que lo hiciera, aunque no me apetecía hablar de Jasper en su presencia.

— ¿Habláis del ermitaño? —preguntó ella, y yo asentí tras dedicarle una mirada fulminante—. Genial, Alice apenas me ha contado lo que le dijo.

—Me dijo que te pidiera perdón a ti y a tus amigas por haber sido tan brusco.

—A buenas horas.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y Bella retomó lo que iba a decir antes:

— ¿Qué hizo él cuando te caíste?

—Pues… me metió en su casa, me puso pomada en el pie y me lo vendó. Aparte de eso me dio de comer y me llevó al hospital. No es tan ermitaño como crees, Cynthia.

—Estoy flipando —dijo Rosalie—. Después de todo por lo que habéis pasado…

—No es tan extraño. Yo creo que trató a Alice tan bien precisamente por todo lo que han pasado juntos —intervino Bella—. Además, a pesar de que en estos últimos años no ha querido saber nada de nadie, Jasper nunca ha sido una mala persona; al contrario.

—Eso mismo —dije yo—. A mí también me sorprendió su actitud, pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma persona que hace diez años, solo que más… distante.

—Y malcarado —comentó mi hermana.

—Cynthia, a tu edad Jasper estaba a punto de vivir un infierno. Su madre lo abandonó, su padre se suicidó y con dieciocho años se quedó solo —le recordé, harta de su actitud hacia él.

—No estaba solo… Te tenía a ti.

—Pero no me quiso a su lado, y aunque eso fue culpa suya, yo también hice muchas cosas mal que le afectaron muchísimo y que nos hicieron infelices a ambos —intenté serenarme cuando empezó a temblarme la voz.

Mi hermana se miró las manos y asintió en silencio.

—Lo siento. No quería hacértelo recordar.

—No importa. Dejemos el tema —les pedí con una sonrisa—. Chicas, habladme de vosotras y contadme cotilleos, que últimamente me aburro demasiado.

Bella y Rosalie me dieron una tregua y empezaron a explicarme anécdotas de sus trabajos y de sus parejas. A pesar de que me habría gustado poder enfrascarme en la conversación, aquellos amargos recuerdos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia en mi mente.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí os dejo otro capítulo (más o menos de transición) que espero que os haya gustado mucho. Si no voy errada, el que viene vuelve a ser un flashback, espero que no os moleste.  
**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana! Xo**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 11-**

Fue Jasper quien encontró el cadáver de su padre en su casa. Había salido un momento a comprar algún ingrediente que le faltaba para la cena, apenas tardó veinte minutos, y cuando regresó el cuerpo sin vida de su padre se hallaba tumbado en el sofá con una sobredosis de pastillas. Por eso Jasper detestaba tanto la Navidad y todo lo que representaba, pues fue esa misma noche la que se quedó huérfano de padre y solo. Su madre se limitó a llamar desde su nueva casa en Arizona, pero no se molestó en apenas preocuparse por quien había sido su marido durante tantos años. Jasper tenía algún tío en Europa pero nunca había mantenido contacto con él, así que no podía considerarlo familia, por lo que desde que me enteré de lo sucedido me di cuenta de que solo le quedábamos sus amigos y yo.

Aquella Navidad fue una nebulosa para los que rodeábamos a Jasper, pues fue tal el shock que sufrió al encontrarse a su padre muerto que se pasó semanas sin abrir la boca. Yo temí que cayera enfermo, ya que no quería salir de su habitación ni dejó que nadie entrara durante días. Para nosotros aquellos dejaron de ser días festivos, a pesar de que tuvimos que fingir por Cynthia, que apenas tenía siete años y no nos parecía justo que ella se quedara sin Navidad.

Jasper no quiso ir al funeral de su padre, ni tener contacto con nadie, pero yo no iba a dejar que me apartara de su vida así como así. Cada día iba a su casa, entraba con una copia de las llaves que tenía mi padre, y llamaba a la puerta de su habitación, suplicándole que me dejara entrar para estar con él, pero nunca cedía. Mi madre solía acompañarme para que no fuera sola, pero siempre regresábamos a casa llenas de frustración porque no recibíamos ningún tipo de respuesta por su parte.

Al morir su padre, y como Jasper era mayor de edad, las deudas fueron traspasadas a él, y yo temía que no pudiera hacerles frente y que acabara en la calle o algo peor. No sabía qué hacía en su habitación, y la sola idea de que se le pasara por la cabeza hacer lo mismo que su padre me helaba la sangre. Jasper no asistió a clase cuando estas empezaron después de las vacaciones de Navidad, y no me sorprendió porque ya me lo suponía. Un día de mediados de enero, por la tarde, regresé a casa de Jasper y me sorprendí tan gratamente al verlo de pie en la cocina que se me aceleró el corazón. No obstante, se me rompió en pedazos cuando vi su estado: su rostro pálido y hundido, con los ojos rojos, hinchados, rodeados por unas prominentes ojeras, el cabello rubio despeinado que le caía de cualquier manera sobre la cara y la mirada perdida. Aparte de eso, se notaba que no se había afeitado en días y que no había comido como era debido en bastante tiempo.

—Jasper —susurré, y cuando alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en mí fui capaz de sentir toda su tristeza y desolación. Me acerqué a él lentamente y cogí una de sus manos entre las mías, notándola helada—. ¿Cómo estás?

No me respondió. Solo se quedó frente a mí, quieto, como si estuviera muerto en vida.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres…?

—No —masculló con la voz ronca—. No quiero nada.

—Pero…

—Deberías irte —apartó su mano de entre las mías y sin mirarme se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, como si el simple hecho de estar de pie le costara un mundo.

—No, no me voy a ir. No te voy a dejar solo.

—Ya qué más da… Qué más da todo.

No entendía sus palabras, pero estaban llenas de una amargura tan grande que me hicieron sentir incluso incómoda.

—Escucha, todo va a salir bien. Yo estoy aquí —le expliqué haciendo el gesto de abrazarlo por detrás, pero se apartó de mí como si quemara.

—Nada va a salir bien, Alice. Nada ha salido bien nunca.

—Entiendo que estés triste y enfadado, pero…

—No, no entiendes nada. No entiendes nada, no sabes cómo me siento. Ni siquiera te haces una mínima idea.

No dejaba de repetirme en silencio que en realidad Jasper no quería hacerme daño, que estaba herido y que era normal que estuviese furioso, pero se me hacía difícil convencerme cuando veía sus ojos fríos clavados en mí como si deseara hacerme desaparecer de allí.

—Quizá no pueda entenderte, pero quiero ayudarte, Jasper.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque te quiero —le respondí sencillamente.

—Mis padres también me querían, o eso creía. Pero mi madre me abandonó para irse con su amante y parece que mi padre no soportaba la idea de pasar conmigo lo que le quedaba de vida, así que prefirió suicidarse. Ellos también decían que me querían, Alice.

—Yo jamás te voy a abandonar. Nunca.

Jasper cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

—Vete, por favor.

—No.

—Ahora mismo no te quiero aquí, así que vete. ¡Vete!

Jamás me había gritado de ese modo, y entendí que realmente necesitaba que me fuera. Me mordí el labio inferior cuando empezó a temblarme y di un paso hacia él, que también lo dio pero hacia atrás.

—Me voy a ir por ahora, Jasper, pero volveré mañana. Por favor, no me apartes de tu lado —casi le supliqué—. No lo hagas.

Él me miró y respiró hondo.

—Mañana hablaremos…

Asentí en silencio y, tras dedicarle una última mirada, me marché, siendo consciente en el fondo de que para nosotros no se avecinaba nada bueno.

* * *

 **Sniff... Pero esto es solo el principio. Y no digo más, que siempre hago lo mismo, jajajaja. El siguiente es también un flashback, la continuación de este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews :3  
**

 **¡Hasta mañana! Xo**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 12-**

Los primeros seis meses de ese año fueron un auténtico calvario, no solo para Jasper, sino también para mí, pues cada día veía más claro que el chico al que quería se alejaba más y más de mí sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. No se podía decir que continuáramos manteniendo ninguna relación, pero por lo menos Jasper me dejaba estar con él aunque no hablara demasiado y todo su buen humor hubiese desaparecido.

En varias ocasiones me ofrecí a ayudarle a pagar las facturas y la hipoteca, pero se negó siempre en rotundo alegando que podía hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie. Encontró un trabajo por las mañanas, también, por lo que apenas iba a clase, y eso a mí me preocupaba porque en septiembre comenzaríamos la universidad y a Jasper parecía darle todo igual. Yo iba a estudiar Diseño en Seattle, y ya tenía incluso alquilado un piso compartido con Bella y Rosalie, quienes también estudiarían allí. Sin embargo, me daba miedo empezar aquella nueva etapa porque no estaba segura de que Jasper fuera a estar en ella. A principios de junio, a una semana de los exámenes finales, fui a casa de Jasper para ver cómo estaba y lo encontré estudiando, cosa que me alegró mucho.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? —le pregunté tras sentarme a su lado.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin mirarme. Apenas nos tocábamos, y mucho menos nos besábamos. Yo quería abrazarle y confortarle, asegurarle que no iba a dejarle nunca, pero me daba la sensación de que a veces ni siquiera soportaba mi presencia.

— ¿Qué estudias?

—Biología.

— ¿Quieres que te haga alguna pregunta para ver si te lo sabes?

—No.

Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí en silencio.

— ¿Cómo llevas el papeleo de la universidad? ¿Ya lo has entregado todo?

—No. No he entregado nada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no voy a ir a la universidad.

Aquella afirmación me sentó como una jarra de agua helada.

—Pero… si siempre habías querido ir…

—Ya no.

Me cansé de que no me mirara mientras me hablaba, por lo que le dije:

—Mírame, por favor. Hablemos de esto —esperé hasta que lo hizo lentamente, como si le costara moverse—. Si es por el dinero…

—Es por el dinero, porque no me apetece y porque estoy harto de toda esta mierda. No tengo ni un puto duro para apenas vivir, ¿cómo quieres que pague la matrícula? Me paso los días trabajando y ahora encima tengo que estudiar para aprobar los dichosos exámenes del instituto.

—Jasper, te lo he dicho miles de veces, yo puedo prestarte algo…

—No quiero tu dinero, joder, ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo? —exclamó sobresaltándome—. Terminaré el instituto pero no iré a la universidad. Este año no, al menos.

—Como quieras. Yo solo quería ayudar.

—Pero es que no quiero tu ayuda, Alice. Estoy bien solo. Además, en unos meses te irás a Seattle durante cuatro años… Apenas nos vamos a ver.

Fruncí el ceño al oír sus palabras.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Conocerás a más gente, a más chicos. James también irá a Seattle…

— ¿Y?

Jasper me miró de reojo, pues había vuelto a enfocarse en el libro de biología.

—Deberíamos… darnos un tiempo. Sé que ni siquiera hemos tenido una relación propiamente dicha últimamente, pero te mereces vivir tu vida, Alice.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Eres joven y muy inteligente. No quiero que te prives de vivir… experiencias porque solo eres capaz de pensar en mí. Quiero que vivas tu vida al margen de mí.

—Pero no tenemos por qué dejarlo, yo vendré los fines de semana y, si no, puedes venir tú a Seattle, y…—no podía ni quería creer lo que Jasper estaba insinuando.

—Alice, basta ya. Estoy cansado de todo esto. Yo ahora no… no estoy bien, y no sé cuándo volveré a estarlo. Necesito tiempo.

—Te lo daré, te daré lo que necesites, pero Jasper… no quiero dejarte, no quiero que dejemos lo que tenemos.

— ¿Y qué tenemos?

Parpadeé seguidamente cuando los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al notar la crudeza con la que hablaba.

—Pues… estamos juntos, somos una pareja y…

—Alice, yo no estoy en condiciones de estar con nadie. Ni siquiera contigo.

Sus palabras consiguieron detenerme el corazón durante unos instantes, y empecé a sentir una presión dolorosa en la garganta.

—Es que… ¿ya no me quieres?

Jasper desvió su mirada de la mía y fue entonces cuando lo comprendí.

—No es eso. Pero lo mejor es que dejemos lo que tenemos, sea lo que sea, por ahora. A la larga será lo mejor para ambos.

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzaron a rodarme lágrimas por las mejillas aunque yo intenté detenerlas.

— ¿Para ambos o para ti? —le pregunté con la voz temblorosa, pero Jasper se abstuvo de responderme—. Sé que estos meses no han sido los mejores y que lo estás pasando mal, pero a pesar de todo estoy dispuesta a quedarme contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

—Eso es lo que no quiero que hagas. Tienes dieciocho años, Alice, estás empezando a vivir. A mí, sin embargo, no me queda nada, y no voy a obligarte a vivir conmigo esta vida de mierda. A mi lado no vas a ser feliz.

—Eso no lo sabes, y no eres tú quien elige en mi vida, soy yo. Y yo quiero estar contigo.

—A la larga me acabarás odiando y también te marcharás —musitó sin mirarme.

—No… Eso nunca pasará.

—Alice, por favor. Márchate.

—No.

—Vete.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas. De repente Jasper le pegó un golpe a la mesa con la mano abierta, sobresaltándome.

— ¡Que te largues de una puta vez! No te quiero a mi lado nunca más, ¿entiendes? Nunca más. Vete y déjame en paz, Alice.

Sus palabras consiguieron herirme en lo más profundo, por lo que recogí mis cosas y me marché de su casa sabiendo que mi relación con Jasper acababa de romperse, probablemente, para siempre.

* * *

 **Ay... Pobres... Me dan mucha pena (y eso que soy yo la que sabe cómo termina la historia, jajajaja). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de lo amargo y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews.**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana! Xo**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 13-**

Cinco días después de mi reposo en casa me dije que ya estaba casi recuperada. Mi madre me acompañó al médico y este me aclaró que la hinchazón del pie había disminuido, que podía volver a hacer vida normal siempre y cuando no forzara demasiado el pie y que me ayudara de una muleta hasta que dejara de dolerme el tobillo por completo. Mi madre no estaba muy segura, pero yo necesitaba volver a la tienda y a la tranquilidad de mi casa. Llamé a Maggie y, tras explicarle el diagnóstico, me dijo que podía regresar a la tienda al día siguiente, que a ella no le importaba quedarse de nuevo aquella tarde en Forks, así que aprovechando que ya estábamos en la calle, mi madre y yo nos acercamos a hacerle una visita.

Por la tarde ayudé a mi hermana a hacer la maleta, pues al día siguiente se marchaban (al fin) de viaje, así que aproveché para pasar la tarde con ellos y así despedirlos hasta que regresaran en once días.

—De verdad, Alice, qué envidia me das —me repitió Cynthia por enésima vez aquella tarde mientras guardaba ropa en su maleta.

—Pero si voy a pasar las fiestas sola. Tú estarás en un crucero genial navegando por las islas griegas, que seguro que son preciosas.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí, ya lo sabes.

Suspiré.

—Lo vas a pasar muy bien, ya verás.

—También me gustaría pasar las fiestas contigo. Te voy a echar de menos.

Sonreí y me acerqué a mi hermana para abrazarla con fuerza, sabiendo que yo también la echaría de menos a ella.

—Y yo a ti. Te prometo que el año que viene estaremos juntas.

Cynthia asintió y continuó doblando y guardando ropa para meterla en su maleta.

—El otro día estuve pensando… —musitó en voz baja, como si no estuviera del todo segura de hablar—: Podrías… invitar a Jasper.

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué?

—Que… tú vas a pasar la Navidad sola y él también. Podrías invitarle a tu casa y así os hacéis compañía mutuamente.

—Cyn, creo que se te acaba de ir la olla.

—Sería una buena manera de agradecerle lo que hizo por ti cuando te caíste. Además, así quizá arreglaríais vuestros problemas y…

—Vale, déjalo estar —le pedí—. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como eso… Pero no. Nuestros problemas no pueden arreglarse tan fácilmente.

—Opino que necesitáis una buena charla, y podríais tenerla en Navidad.

—No creo que a Jasper le entusiasme pasar la Navidad conmigo.

—Quizá sí. Pregúntale, a ver qué te dice.

Me reí entre dientes, nerviosa de repente sin saber por qué.

—Cynthia, aprecio que pienses en mí, pero… no creo que lo mío con Jasper tenga solución.

—Eso lo dices tú. Lo tuyo con James sí que no tenía solución.

De acuerdo, estaba estupefacta con mi hermana aquella tarde.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver James ahora en esto?

—Tu relación con James no funcionó porque seguías enamorada de Jasper. Y no has vuelto a estar con nadie más por el mismo motivo.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendida a más no poder.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? Cuando salí con James tú solo tenías nueve años.

—Pero somos hermanas, Alice, y mamá me ha hablado de ello alguna vez. Además, he visto cómo miras a Jasper siempre que le ves. Es como si quisieras alargar tu mano hacia él pero al mismo tiempo tuvieras miedo de su rechazo.

—Dios mío, Cythia. Estoy alucinada contigo.

—Lo siento, no quiero que te sientas mal, pero… ya no soy una niña. O no tanto como antes.

—Ya lo veo, ya.

—Yo nunca he vivido una historia como la tuya con Jasper, y aunque sé que os hicisteis daño… Sigo pensando que sois el uno para el otro.

Sonreí levemente y respiré hondo.

—A veces me gusta pensar que así era… Pero la realidad es como es. Jasper es un hombre complicado que se ha ido enmarañando con los años. A veces, cuando le veo, tengo la sensación de que no es la misma persona de la que me enamoré hace años, pero el otro día, en su casa… —sacudí la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

—Me di cuenta de que no ha cambiado tanto —admití.

—Quizá lo único que tienes que hacer es desenmarañarlo. Yo creo que necesita que alguien lo ayude, y ese alguien tienes que ser tú.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Rechazó mi ayuda, ya lo sabes. Intenté estar a su lado y me alejó, pero aun así… me gustaría volver a intentarlo.

—Entonces invítale a cenar, ponte un vestido rojo pasión bien escotado y…

—Oye, oye, oye —la detuve poniéndome en pie—. ¿Quieres que lo ayude o que lo seduzca?

— ¿Quién ha dicho que una cosa no llevará a la otra? —me respondió ella moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente.

—Estás como una cabra —me reí sin poder evitarlo.

—Las mejores personas lo están.

Puse los ojos en blanco y, aprovechando que tenía en la mano uno de sus sostenes, se lo lancé a la cara.

—Oh, cállate.

A partir de entonces lo único que hicimos fue hacer una guerra de ropa hasta que entró nuestra madre en la habitación y, enfadada, nos ordenó que lo recogiéramos todo.

Por la noche, en la cama, empecé a meditar seriamente las palabras de mi hermana. ¿Jasper rechazaría mi oferta de venir a cenar a mi casa? Quizá si se lo proponía me decía que sí… La parte de seducirlo podía obviarla, o no, pero al menos podía intentar hablar con él, desenmarañarlo como me había dicho Cynthia… Recordarle que seguía estando para él y que lo estaría siempre que lo necesitara. Tal vez se negaría rotundamente, cosa que era lo más probable, pero jamás lo sabría si no lo intentaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste mucho, que las cosas se van a poner buenas en los siguientes caps ;) Ya veis que Alice está pensando en invitar a Jasper a cenar, y conociéndola como la conocemos... podemos intuir lo que hará. Pero ¿qué le dirá él? Chan, chaaaaaan (qué dramática soy, jajajaja).**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana! Xo**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 14-**

Al día siguiente volví a la tienda más feliz que unas castañuelas. Aunque pareciera raro, había echado de menos trabajar, y ahora que podía volver a hacerlo me sentía completa de nuevo. En esos cinco días había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, demasiado, y lo cierto era que apenas me había servido porque no había sacado nada en claro. Sin embargo, la idea de mi hermana permanecía bien arraigada en mi mente y eso me preocupaba… Porque simplemente no estaba segura de si era una buena idea o no.

La señora Stanley entró en la tienda y abrió mucho los ojos al verme tras el mostrador, aunque después me sonrió de esa manera tan cariñosa y tan característica de ella.

—Alice, ¡qué ilusión me hace verte!

—Lo mismo le digo, señora Stanley. Ya temía volverme loca si me quedaba un día más en casa.

—Ya me comentó Maggie lo de tu esguince. ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

—Mucho mejor. Aún tengo que moverme con la ayuda de una muleta, pero al menos puedo andar.

—Eso sí. Si es que esta nieve es muy peligrosa… A mí a veces me da miedo salir sola.

—Si necesita que la ayude con la compra puedo cerrar la tienda unos minutos…

—No, no, no, cariño, no te preocupes. Te lo agradezco, pero solo he venido a comprar una caja de galletas; esta tarde Thomas y yo nos vamos a Seattle.

—Ah, sí, me lo dijo. Va a pasar unas fiestas maravillosas con su familia.

—Sí, tengo muchas ganas de verles. ¿Tu familia ya se ha marchado?

Asentí.

—Esta mañana. A mi madre le ha costado irse porque le daba pena dejarme aquí, pero yo quiero que disfrute del crucero.

—Es normal, a ninguna madre le gusta pasar la Navidad sin uno de sus hijos.

Sonreí y asentí de nuevo en silencio. La señora Stanley me señaló que iba a buscar las galletas, y justo en ese instante entró Jasper en la tienda sacudiéndose los pies en la alfombra. Durante un segundo se me detuvo el corazón en el pecho, pero me dije que aquel no era el momento para proponerle una cita. Aunque quizá…

—Hola —musitó en voz baja.

—Hola —le devolví el saludo, nerviosa, y mis ojos siguieron el recorrido que hizo hasta que se perdió en el fondo de la tienda.

Un carraspeo a mi lado me sacó de aquella ensoñación y me topé con el rostro sonriente de la señora Stanley.

— ¿Me cobras, cielo?

—Por supuesto, disculpe —me apresuré a cobrar el paquete de galletas y a devolverle el cambio una vez me lo pagó.

—Te noto algo distraída… ¿estás bien? —me preguntó ella con una ceja alzada, como si supiera exactamente qué me pasaba.

—Sí, sí, desde luego. Estoy perfectamente —le respondí sonriente, aunque tensa cuando Jasper se colocó detrás de ella en la cola—. Espero que se lo pase de maravilla en Seattle.

—Gracias, bonita. Que tengas una feliz Navidad.

—Igualmente, señora Stanley.

Ella, sin reparo alguno, se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Jasper:

—También se la deseo a usted, señor Whitlock.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, serio, y acto seguido la señora Stanley se marchó de la tienda a paso lento pero seguro. La ayudé a salir para que no se resbalara, y después volví cojeando tras el mostrador.

— ¿Cómo estás, Jasper? —le pregunté con una sonrisa, intentando esconder la desilusión que me hacía que ni siquiera se interesara por mi esguince.

—Igual que cada día. Ni mejor, ni peor.

—Bien. Yo… eh… —me rasqué la nuca, más nerviosa que antes, y me mordí el labio inferior.

— ¿Puedes cobrarme, por favor? —me pidió con algo de impaciencia.

—Claro, perdona —empecé a cobrar los productos que había comprado y le miré de reojo—. Solo quería hacerte una pregunta.

— ¿Cuál?

—Quizá te parezca raro y absurdo, pero… quería saber si… querrías cenar conmigo.

Alcé la cabeza y me encontré a Jasper mirándome fijamente de forma neutra. Como si ni siquiera pareciera sorprendido ante aquella petición y mucho menos le importara.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

—No, no, nada de eso —me apresuré a aclarar, aunque lo cierto era que sí se trataba de una cita… ¿no?—. Es solo que voy a estar sola estas Navidades y… bueno, no sé si tú tienes algún plan y…

—Parece que no me conozcas. Ya sabes cómo paso las Navidades desde hace diez años.

No lo sabía, pues desde entonces nunca habíamos pasado juntos ninguna Navidad.

—Lo cierto es que no.

—Emborrachándome en mi casa hasta perder el sentido —me respondió, mordaz, y yo carraspeé, sabiendo que no íbamos por el buen camino. Pero no me daba la gana de que intentara intimidarme.

—Bueno, entonces este año podrías cambiar el plan.

—No voy a ir a cenar contigo, Alice. Y ahora, ¿puedes terminar de cobrar lo que he comprado?

Volví a morderme el labio, sintiéndome impotente ante su desprecio. Terminé de pasar sus productos por la caja registradora y después le entregué el cambio.

—Solo quiero que hablemos —intenté explicarme, deseando que diera su brazo a torcer. Por culpa de su terquedad habíamos roto años atrás, aunque yo también tenía parte de culpa, claro, y me daba la sensación de que ahora era incluso más testarudo que antes.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —me aclaró tras guardar lo que había comprado en una bolsa, y haciendo el ademán de marcharse.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, alargué mi mano y sujeté una de las suyas con fuerza, obligándole a escucharme:

—Yo creo que sí. Han pasado muchos años, Jasper. Creo que al menos nos debemos una conversación.

Él miró mi mano sobre la suya y después la apartó con rapidez, guardándosela en el bolsillo.

—No nos debemos nada. Ya no.

Sin decirme nada más salió de la tienda, dejándome de nuevo con la palabra en la boca y más frustrada incluso que antes. Pero aquella vez no iba a ganar él.

* * *

 **Jejejejeje, Alice va a ponerse las pilas en el siguiente capítulo, ya lo veréis ;) Espero que esta pequeña conversación que han tenido os haya gustado mucho y que os vayáis acomodando, que los capítulos "interesantes" están a la vuelta de la esquina.  
**

 **¡Hasta mañana! Xo**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 15-**

Tras cerrar la tienda aquella noche, y como no podía conducir, me tocó irme a casa caminando. Pero no iba a irme directamente a mi casa, no, antes iba a pasar por la de Jasper. Era una faena cojear y cargar con una muleta por la nieve, pero no me quedaba otra, así que poco a poco fui haciendo camino hasta que estuve, de nuevo, frente a la puerta de la casa de Jasper.

Llamé sin más miramientos porque no quería detenerme a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, así que esperé durante unos segundos hasta que la puerta se entreabrió. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco al verme y yo me limité a sonreír.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —me preguntó de malas maneras.

—No hemos terminado de hablar antes y no me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca.

—Ya te he dicho que no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Yo no quiero hablar contigo. ¿Por qué siempre hay que hacer lo que a ti te dé la gana?

Sus palabras me dejaron estupefacta y, como me estaba poniendo de los nervios, lo único que me vi capaz de hacer fue exclamar:

— ¿Me hablas TÚ de hacer lo que a MÍ me da la gana? ¿No fui YO la que hace diez años se marchó a Seattle con el corazón roto porque TÚ quisiste?

—Pronto se ocupó James de curarte el corazón.

No podía creer lo que oía.

—Abre la puerta, Jasper, no me apetece que todos los vecinos oigan cómo te grito y te envío a la mierda —le ordené respirando agitadamente, sintiéndome capaz de echar fuego por la boca.

Él solo sonrió sin ningún tipo de diversión y me dijo:

—Ya no te apetece invitarme a cenar, ¿verdad?

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta me cerró la puerta en las narices, y yo me quedé allí parada, furiosa, y con ganas de estrangularle. Pero no. No iba a entrar en su juego. Eso era lo que él quería, yo no tenía por qué pasar por el aro. Y desde luego no iba a rendirme.

Cuando me sentí algo más tranquila volví a golpear la puerta con los nudillos hasta que empezaron a dolerme. Me encogí de hombros al no recibir respuesta y me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta trasera. Podía ser peor que un grano en el trasero, y si Jasper no me atendía como era debido, en eso mismo me iba a convertir. Una vez allí detrás volví a golpear la puerta, y como continuó sin hacerme caso, comencé a aporrearla, esta vez, con la muleta.

Aguantó cinco minutos, pues pasado ese tiempo la puerta se abrió de golpe y un Jasper cabreado hizo acto de presencia.

— ¿Qué coño haces, Alice?

—Estoy harta de que siempre tengamos que hacer las cosas a tu manera.

—Si tan harta estás, déjame en paz de una puñetera vez.

—No quiero. Te he dejado en paz durante los últimos diez años y ha sido el error más grande que he cometido nunca, así que haz el favor de escucharme —le pedí con seriedad y con firmeza—. No te estoy pidiendo que celebremos juntos la Navidad ni mucho menos, solo quiero cenar contigo una noche. No hablaremos del pasado, si no quieres, pero creo que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y que hemos… sentido mucho juntos, como para que nos olvidemos el uno del otro sin más. Dame una última oportunidad…

—Esto no tiene arreglo, Alice —me interrumpió él sin gritar en esa ocasión.

—No quiero arreglarlo, solo quiero… quiero que nos reunamos una noche para hablar. No te estoy pidiendo más, Jasper. Te prometo que, si vienes, nunca más volveré a molestarte. Te doy mi palabra.

Él me miró detenidamente durante unos largos segundos hasta el punto que consiguió ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Es que no entiendo a qué viene ahora esta petición.

—Tómalo como una manera de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí el otro día.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada.

—Bueno, yo sí lo creo. Entonces… ¿vendrás?

—Deja que me lo piense.

Bueno, era un paso. Uno bien grande, desde luego.

—Claro. Aún tienes dos días, así que tienes tiempo.

Él asintió en silencio y se cruzó de brazos, mirando la muleta y mi pie semi-apoyado en el suelo.

— ¿Has venido andando?

—Sí. Dando saltitos.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y, dándose la vuelta, se alejó dentro de la casa para regresar al cabo de unos segundos con el abrigo y la bufanda puestos.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos ante aquella decisión tan repentina.

—No es necesario.

—Sí, lo es. Ahora, vamos.

Tras cerrar la puerta de su casa con llave, caminamos hasta su coche y, una vez allí, Jasper me ayudó a subir en el asiento del copiloto.

—Sabía que estabas loca, pero jamás imaginé que tanto.

Me encogí de hombros a su lado, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía el vehículo y el buen olor que hacía allí dentro. Porque olía a él, a Jasper.

—Quería convencerte a toda costa.

—No entiendo por qué. No es como si hubiésemos tenido mucho trato en estos últimos diez años.

—Por eso mismo. Porque creo que, después de todo lo que vivimos, merecemos hablar largo y tendido.

Jasper permaneció en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, y en menos de diez minutos aparcó el coche frente a mi casa. Se colocó de lado en su asiento para poder mirarme y yo me sonrojé sin motivo.

—Iré a cenar contigo con una condición.

El corazón se me desbocó.

— ¿Cuál?

—El pasado se quedará donde está. No pienso revivir viejos fantasmas, Alice.

—Está bien —accedí no muy conforme.

—Y otra cosa: no pienso celebrar nada.

—Descuida. Solo cenaremos.

Jasper asintió y yo me apresuré a bajar del vehículo, apoyándome en la muleta. Una vez en la seguridad de mi casa me permití respirar hondo y sonreír, radiante, por lo que acababa de conseguir.

* * *

 **¡Bravo, Alice! Al final el aporrear puertas te ha servido, ¡jajajajajaja! Tenéis que saber que me parto de risa cada vez que leo la escena en la que aporrea la puerta de Jasper con la muleta porque soy capaz de imaginármela perfectamente xD En fin, estos dos ya han avanzado algo (en el caso de Jasper es un paso enooooooooorme), pero en el siguiente capítulo os tocará leer el último _flashback_ en el que finalmente entenderéis  todo su pasado.  
**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews. ¡Nos leemos mañana! Xo**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 16-**

Durante el verano anterior a mi inicio en la universidad me dediqué a llevar mis cosas al piso que compartía con Bella y Rose en Seattle. Me pasé semanas en casa, sin querer apenas salir por lo que había sucedido con Jasper, pero aun así me dije que mi vida no terminaba ahí, que por el momento lo que más me tenía que importar eran mis estudios. No quería olvidar a Jasper, de ninguna manera, pero confiaba en que el tiempo pudiera sanar parcialmente sus heridas y que al final se diera cuenta de que me necesitaba tanto como yo a él. Él aprobó con notas muy justas el instituto, pero al menos se quitó ese peso de encima, y yo me alegré en silencio, pues sabía que no podría felicitarle en persona.

La universidad me tuvo muy ocupada durante los primeros meses, y apenas pisé Forks en varias semanas. Compartía dos clases con James a pesar de que no cursábamos la misma carrera, y eso nos hizo más cercanos. Era un chico divertido y muy inteligente, y aunque me sentía fatal por no pasar con Jasper el tiempo que pasaba con James, no dejaba de repetirme que Jasper no me quería a su lado. Al finalizar el primer año volví a hacer las maletas y fui a pasar el verano a Forks con mis padres y mi hermana. Allí descubrí que Jasper apenas salía de su casa, solo para ir a trabajar, y que se había convertido en una persona huraña que rechazaba el contacto con cualquier otro ser humano. Decidí comprobarlo por mí misma, y una tarde me presenté en su casa, pero no me abrió la puerta. Lo seguí intentando día tras día, pero jamás recibí respuesta por su parte, por lo que, con el corazón roto de nuevo, empecé mi segundo año en la universidad.

Fue entonces cuando me decidí a empezar a salir con James, pues sabía que él continuaba sintiendo algo por mí y lo cierto era que me sentía a gusto y segura a su lado. Las clases no me iban demasiado bien, se me hacían algo cuesta arriba, y James, para animarme, me propuso regresar esa Navidad juntos a Forks para pasar las fiestas con nuestras familias. Una tarde en la que salimos a pasear aprovechando que las luces decorativas estaban encendidas y que no hacía demasiado frío, nos topamos con Jasper, que salía de su casa. James le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, y él, al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas, se limitó a ignorarnos. Se subió a su coche sin decirnos nada y arrancó para nuestra estupefacción. James se rio diciendo que Jasper se había vuelto loco, pero yo me sentí fatal y como una traidora a pesar de que hacía más de un año que entre Jasper y yo no había nada.

No obstante, mi relación con James tampoco era maravillosa. Yo me daba cuenta de que él se esforzaba por gustarme y por hacerme feliz, y aunque yo también me esforzaba por corresponderle, una parte de mí se negaba a hacerlo porque no me veía con fuerzas para olvidar a Jasper. Entre eso, el estrés que me producían las clases y lo mal que lo pasaba cada vez que suspendía algún examen, decidí dejar la universidad. Era consciente de que no me estaba entregando al cien por cien, y no quería que mis padres continuaran pagando una matrícula que no me iba a servir, así que al final de mi segundo año decidí que no iba a regresar a Seattle para empezar tercero. Discutí muchísimo con James y también con mis padres sobre ese tema, pero ya tenía veintiún años y podía tomar todas mis decisiones sola. Por eso, ese verano volví a Forks y encontré trabajo como camarera en un bar, que no me encantaba, pero que me permitía ahorrar.

Me desencanté totalmente cuando mi madre me dio la noticia de que Jasper se había marchado del pueblo. No estaba segura, pero creía que había empezado a estudiar en la universidad de Portland y que se había mudado allí. Sin embargo, me tranquilizó el hecho de que no hubiera vendido la casa de sus padres; así tenía la esperanza de que quizá volviera en algún momento de su vida y que volveríamos a encontrarnos.

Mi relación con James apenas duró un año y medio, pues estando él en Seattle y yo en Forks se nos hacía difícil vernos. Me sentía fatal porque no solía echarle de menos cuando estábamos separados, y fue ese el empujón que necesité para decidirme a dejarle. Él no me puso muchas pegas, pues era consciente de que yo no estaba tan implicada en la relación como él y ya se temía que tarde o temprano pasaría, por lo que me deseó suerte y, recordándome que seguía queriéndome, se despidió de mí.

Durante esos años ahorré para comprarme una casa, o al menos para alquilarla, y trabajé muy duro para poder ayudar también a mis padres con los gastos de la nuestra. Tres años después de dejar la universidad conocí a Maggie, quien iba a abrir un pequeño comercio en el pueblo y que no dudó en darme trabajo como dependienta.

Jasper regresó a Forks cinco años después de marcharse, y cuando le vi por primera vez tras tanto tiempo empecé a temblar sin poder evitarlo. Yo estaba atendiendo en la tienda y él entró, más alto, más corpulento y muy diferente al Jasper que dejé en Forks siete años atrás. Se había cortado el cabello, antes ondulado, por lo que por entonces lo llevaba lacio, y había dejado de parecer un adolescente. Se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho, sin duda. Al verme parada tras el mostrador se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos eternos, como si tampoco creyera el tenerme delante.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Jasper —le dije con la voz entrecortada, y lo único que recibí por su parte fue un movimiento seco de cabeza.

* * *

 **Ahora ya sí que tenemos todas las piezas de su pasado para poder entender su presente... Y como ya os dije este es el último _flashback_ , así que lo que nos queda son capítulos "actuales". En el siguiente podréis leer el inicio de la cena de Navidad (que promete) y poco a poco la cosa se irá poniendo más y más interesante... Muahahahahahaha.  
**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana! Xo**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 17-**

La tarde del día veinticuatro fue frenética para mí. Había trabajado por la mañana, por lo que no había podido preparar nada para la cena, ni limpiar la casa. Por eso, por la tarde comencé a cocinar como una loca, limpié el polvo, barrí y fregué el suelo y, finalmente, me duché. No sabía qué ponerme de ropa, pues aunque le había dicho a Jasper que no íbamos a celebrar nada, quería arreglarme un poco. Obviamente no iba a ponerme ningún vestido rojo pasión escotado como me había sugerido mi hermana, por lo que me decidí por uno color burdeos de cuello redondo, con algo de vuelo en la falda y con las mangas largas cubiertas de encaje; algo sencillo pero elegante. Aparte de eso me puse unas medias oscuras y unas sencillas bailarinas negras, pues con el pie como lo tenía no podía llevar tacones. También me maquillé de forma muy natural para que al menos Jasper no notara mi cara de cansancio, y ya estaba más que lista.

No habíamos concretado la hora en la que vendría, pero imaginaba que no aparecería más tarde de las nueve… Aunque quizá me dejaba plantada. Era una posibilidad que no había contemplado. De todas formas continué preparando la cena, que consistía en un asado de cordero al horno con patatas, y cuando lo tuve todo listo, puse la mesa. Intenté que ningún detalle fuera demasiado festivo para que Jasper no se sintiera incómodo, y cuando me aseguré de que todo estuviera listo y perfecto, respiré hondo.

El timbre sonó a las ocho y media, y yo me apresuré a quitarme el delantal que me había puesto mientras cocinaba y, tras asegurarme de que estaba bien peinada y presentable, abrí la puerta. Me encontré con un Jasper serio, cómo no, pero muy guapo: recién afeitado, bien peinado y no muy excesivamente arreglado, pero desde luego formal.

—Hola —lo saludé con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciéndome a un lado para dejarle entrar.

En la calle no había nadie; seguramente todos los vecinos estaban cenando y celebrando la Nochebuena con sus familias.

—Hola —me respondió él caminando hacia delante, dubitativo—. He traído esto.

Me entregó una botella de vino tinto que me sorprendió y me alegró a partes iguales, pues no esperaba ningún detalle por su parte.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Hace mucho que no socializo, pero tengo entendido que es de buena educación llevar algo a casa del anfitrión.

—Sí, es perfecto. Te lo agradezco.

Una vez dentro le indiqué que podía colgar su abrigo y bufanda en el perchero, y mientras lo hacía lo miré detenidamente. Era tan alto y tan atrayente… Además, la ropa que había escogido para aquella noche le sentaba de maravilla: unos pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa gris claro que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes. Me percaté de que sabía vestirse muy bien, y cuando se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos en los míos, me sonrojé.

—Eh… la cena ya está lista. ¿Tienes hambre ya?

—Sí.

Lo hice pasar al salón y le pedí que se sentara en el sofá, si quería, mientras yo servía los platos.

—Puedo ayudarte —se ofreció, y yo negué con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—No es necesario. No tardaré.

Necesitaba quedarme un minuto a solas para intentar que mi corazón se tranquilizara, pues el hecho de tener a Jasper en mi salón me ponía muy nerviosa. Era lo que llevaba años esperando y no quería que nada saliera mal, pero nuestra relación, si se podía llamar así, pendía de un hilo y cualquier paso en falso podía acabar destruyéndola para siempre. Respiré hondo mientras preparaba los platos y, cuando me aseguré de que todo estaba en orden, salí de la cocina. Jasper se encontraba de pie en medio del salón, mirando los marcos de fotos y la chimenea que había encendido para que se caldeara la casa.

—Aquí estoy —anuncié colocando los platos en la mesa. Una vez estuvo todo colocado, me senté después de Jasper y respiré hondo—. Me alegro de que hayas venido, de verdad. Aprecio que lo hayas hecho —admití con una sonrisa.

Jasper asintió, no muy convencido, y volvió a mirar mi salón.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita.

—Gracias. Hace dos años que vivo en ella.

Empezamos a cenar en silencio, y me percaté de lo rico que me había quedado el cordero aquella noche.

— ¿Cómo es que estás sola esta noche? —me preguntó Jasper de repente, y yo me alegré de que fuera él quien se interesara.

—Mis padres y mi hermana están de crucero. Yo no podía ir porque me tengo que quedar en la tienda, así que voy a pasar las fiestas sola.

—No está tan mal cuando te acostumbras a estar solo—musitó él en voz baja, y yo me entristecí al instante en el que escuché sus palabras.

No supe qué responderle, por lo que volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Fue en ese momento en el que empecé a pensar que quizá invitarle había sido una mala idea.

—Jasper… Yo… Nunca quise que…

—Dijimos que no hablaríamos del pasado —me interrumpió sin mirarme.

—Lo sé, pero solo quiero que sepas que nunca quise que te sintieras abandonado por mí. Sabes lo que sentía… lo que siento, y por eso no quería que estuviéramos solos esta noche.

—Para mí esta noche es igual que cualquier otra; no tengo nada que celebrar.

—Ya te dije que no tenemos por qué celebrar nada. Solo… quería estar contigo.

Jasper me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y yo le aguanté la mirada, queriendo que supiera de una vez por todas la verdad.

* * *

 **Aquí os dejo la primera parte de esta cena que sin duda promete... (uy el capítulo de mañana, y el de pasado mañana todavía más muahahahahaha). Que sepáis que adoro cómo Alice mira a Jasper, lo encuentro tan adorable que :3  
**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que me lo digáis con vuestros reviews. ¡Nos leemos mañana! Xo**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 18-**

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones banales sobre el tiempo, el trabajo y la comida. Jasper incluso me preguntó por mi pie, cosa que me alegró, y le comenté que ya estaba casi curado. En silencio tomamos vino y nos comimos el postre sin apenas mirarnos. A pesar de que estábamos en Nochebuena, yo no lo sentía así. Los únicos villancicos que había escuchado durante aquellas fiestas eran los que sonaban en la radio mientras estaba en la tienda, y ni siquiera había decorado mi casa. Mis padres me habían dejado un par de regalos para que colocara bajo el árbol, pero tampoco lo había puesto ni decorado. No sabía qué me pasaba aquel año. Como si Jasper acabara de leerme el pensamiento preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no has decorado tu casa?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo, ni tampoco muchas ganas. No creo que la Navidad consista en decorar los muebles, ni en recibir regalos materiales. Es en eso en lo que se ha convertido con los años, pero no creo que sea ese su objetivo.

— ¿Y cuál crees que es?

—El de juntar a las personas que se quieren; el de pasar tiempo con nuestros seres queridos.

Jasper me miró en silencio y se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

— ¿Te ayudo a recoger la mesa?

—No, no es necesario. Ya lo haré después.

—Como quieras. Gracias por la cena, estaba riquísima.

Fruncí el ceño cuando lo vi ponerse en pie.

— ¿Te vas?

—Sí. Me habías invitado a cenar y ya hemos cenado.

—Pero… —yo también me puse en pie—. Es muy temprano, y…

—Alice, será mejor que me vaya.

—No, espera —le pedí dando un paso hacia él, con tan mala suerte que apoyé totalmente el pie lesionado en el suelo y me punzó de nuevo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

Jasper se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para sostenerme antes de que me pegara el batacazo contra el suelo, y pudo sujetarme por la cintura sin que me hiciera excesivo daño.

—Joder, Alice, ¿por qué no tienes más cuidado? —exclamó mirándome enfadado, y cuando me incorporé me percaté de que estábamos muy cerca, tanto que era capaz de sentir el olor de su loción como si me la hubiera puesto yo.

Alcé un poco la cabeza y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, siendo consciente de que aquella oportunidad era única. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que iba a hacer después coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y, poniéndome de puntillas, cubrí sus labios con los míos. El corazón se me detuvo en el pecho durante algunos segundos, pero en aquel instante todo se reducía al hombre al que estaba besando. Para mi tristeza, Jasper se separó con brusquedad de mí y, respirando agitadamente, me miró enfurecido.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Alice?

—Lo que llevo deseando hacer desde hace diez años —confesé al fin con la voz y el cuerpo temblorosos.

Jasper se pasó una mano por el rostro y se apoyó con la otra en la mesa, como si no pudiera recuperarse de aquel asalto.

—Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero es la verdad —proseguí—: Te quiero, nunca he dejado de hacerlo aunque sé que en el pasado tomé decisiones incorrectas… Pero tú también lo hiciste. Somos humanos, Jasper, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y a fallar. Lo importante es saber darnos cuenta a tiempo e intentar ponerle remedio.

— ¿Tu relación con James también fue un error? —me preguntó en voz baja, y yo supe que necesitaba que se lo aclarara:

—Sí. Salí con él sin quererle y le hice daño porque estaba enamorada de ti. James pertenece a mi pasado, pero tú has sido mi pasado y eres mi presente, Jasper. Nunca has dejado de serlo.

Me miró largamente, consiguiendo estremecerme, y al final dio un paso hacia mí, uno muy pequeño pero sin duda certero.

—Fui yo quien te apartó de mi lado, quien te empujó a salir con James… quien rompió lo nuestro —susurró como si el admitirlo le doliera. Y lo hacía.

Sorbí por la nariz cuando estuvieron a punto de sobrepasarme las lágrimas.

—Estabas herido, lo de tu padre era muy reciente y… necesitabas estar solo un tiempo.

—Sí, pero no diez años. No quiero que me excuses, Alice. Te hice daño, te he estado haciendo daño con mi distancia y mis desprecios, cuando lo único que necesitaba… Joder.

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo. Y no quería que volviera a alejarse de mí porque entonces sí que no lo soportaría.

— ¿Qué? Dímelo.

—Solo te necesitaba a ti.

El corazón se me aceleró al escuchar sus palabras, y lo único que pude hacer fue tenderle la mano, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que la tomara. Jasper me miró detenidamente, dubitativo, y al final tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me acercó a su cuerpo. Despacio, como si tuviera miedo de no tener derecho a hacerlo, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en mi cuello al mismo tiempo que me apretaba contra sí.

Me relajé en ese mismo instante, sintiendo que las cosas empezaban a encajar de nuevo, y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, devolviéndole el gesto.

—No te vayas. Quédate —le pedí con la voz entrecortada y amortiguada por su hombro, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que se quedara conmigo.

Jasper se separó lo justo de mí como para mirarme y, sin responderme, bajó la cabeza y me besó, dejándome claro que aquella noche nos pertenecía y que por el momento nada más importaba.

* * *

 **Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy, ya los tenemos. Ahora sí que sí y no me vais a decir que no, jajajaja. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que os preparéis para lo que viene en el siguiente ;)  
**

 **¡Hasta mañana! Xo**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 19-**

Jasper me besó de tal manera que temí que las piernas no pudieran soportar mi peso, por lo que lo abracé con más fuerza y lo besé de la misma forma. Mis pulmones empezaron a quejarse y a demandar aire, pero no quería hacerles caso, así que fue Jasper quien se separó mínimamente de mí y me miró a los ojos.

—Perdóname, por favor. Perdona todo el daño que te hice y el que te he estado haciendo.

Llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla y apoyé mi frente en su barbilla, nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo en mi salón.

—Ya lo aclararemos todo más tarde. Ahora necesito que me asegures que nada de esto es un sueño.

Jasper me alzó la barbilla con sus dedos y volvió a besarme, deslizando después sus manos por mi espalda mientras yo enredaba las mías en su pelo. Nos besamos con desesperación, volcando en ese beso los diez años que habíamos pasado separados, y supe que jamás tendríamos suficiente. A trompicones Jasper me hizo andar hacia atrás hasta que acabamos tumbados en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, y casi sin separarnos comenzamos a desnudarnos deshaciéndonos primero de los zapatos. Mi vestido voló por los aires junto a las medias y la ropa interior, aunque los pantalones, la camisa, los calcetines y los calzoncillos de Jasper corrieron la misma suerte.

Me habría gustado ir despacio, poder saborear cada instante y disfrutar de la expectación, pero nuestra impaciencia era mayor que todo eso y me dije que ya tendríamos tiempo para tomárnoslo con calma… más tarde. Las manos de Jasper habían dejado de ser torpes e inexpertas como la primera vez que hicimos el amor, pues me acariciaron con destreza y consiguieron erizarme la piel con apenas rozarme, al igual que sus labios. Yo también lo acaricié, disfruté de su piel cálida, de sus músculos contraídos y lo hice temblar sobre mí sin apenas dejar de besarnos.

Cuando finalmente entró en mi cuerpo volví a sentirme completa, como si en todos aquellos años me hubiera faltado algo, y entonces supe de qué se trataba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción y me abracé con más fuerza a Jasper, enredando mis piernas en sus caderas y apretándolo contra mí, mientras nos movíamos al compás y nos dejábamos llevar por aquella pasión tan arrolladora.

Tardé unos largos segundos en recuperar todos mis sentidos, pues lo que acabábamos de compartir había sido tan intenso que pensé que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Sentía el cuerpo de Jasper sobre mí y mis manos planas en su espalda, hasta que finalmente alzó la cabeza y me miró, apoyando su frente en la mía. Sonreí, cansada, y cuando se movió para colocarse a mi lado me acurruqué contra su cuerpo cálido. El cansancio de todo el día y todas las emociones que había vivido aquella noche no tardaron en pasarme factura, por lo que sin ni siquiera esforzarme en mantenerme despierta, me dormí escuchando el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea y sintiendo el brazo de Jasper rodeándome.

Al cabo de un rato, no estaba segura de cuánto, me desperté cuando el cuerpo de Jasper se movió a mi espalda, por lo que me di la vuelta en la alfombra y me lo encontré durmiendo profundamente de costado, con el rostro relajado y sereno. El corazón me golpeó con fuerza contra las costillas al percatarme de que todo había sido real, y sin poder evitarlo acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le di un beso muy suave en la mejilla.

—Feliz Navidad, Jasper —susurré en su piel justo antes de volver a acurrucarme contra él.

El sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó mucho tiempo después, pero estaba tan cansada que lo ignoré. Sonreí medio dormida cuando noté que Jasper me había tapado con una manta, y me arrebujé en ella dispuesta a pasarme el día durmiendo a su lado. Me di la vuelta y a tientas busqué el cuerpo de Jasper, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte. Abrí los ojos, bostecé y me estiré hasta que me acostumbré a la luz del día que entraba por la ventana, y después me senté en la alfombra aún tapada hasta el cuello con la manta. Me percaté de que la chimenea volvía a estar encendida, y vi por el rabillo del ojo a Jasper sentado en el sillón que había a mis espaldas, vestido solo con sus pantalones. Me volteé para quedar cara a cara con él sin destaparme ni por un segundo, y le sonreí medio adormilada aún.

—Hola —lo saludé, nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba tan feliz… que temía que él no lo estuviera.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—No mal del todo, aunque tu alfombra es muy dura.

—Ya… Tendré que comprar otra más acolchada.

Jasper sonrió de lado, muy levemente, pero me sonrió como no lo hacía en diez años y sentí que se me derretía el corazón. De por sí era guapo, pero cuando sonreía con sinceridad… era capaz de iluminarme el día.

—Han llamado por teléfono —me comentó.

—Sí, sería mi madre. Ya la llamaré más tarde —le quité importancia al asunto—. Jasper… lo de ayer fue maravilloso.

—También lo fue para mí. Pensaba que jamás volvería a sentir nada parecido y… lo único que necesitaba era estar contigo.

En aquel instante pensé que sería capaz de desmayarme allí mismo, pues llevaba años deseando escuchar de sus labios algo como aquello. Sonriendo ampliamente saqué una mano de la manta y le indiqué con el dedo que se acercara. Lo hizo con lentitud, impacientándome y consiguiendo que mi corazón se acelerara, agachándose frente a mí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me arrodillé frente a él, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, importándome poco que la manta se resbalara de mi cuerpo, y lo besé entregándole en ese beso todo el amor que llevaba diez años guardando para él.

* * *

 **Me vais a decir que no son bonitos :3 AMO este capítulo, es tan sencillo y tan... sincero que me encanta. Espero que a vosotros os haya parecido igual ;) ¡Nos leemos mañana! Xo  
**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 20-**

Desayunamos juntos sentados en el sofá y tapados con la manta que antes me había abrigado a mí. Yo me había puesto mi pijama y mi albornoz para no coger frío y Jasper se había puesto su ropa, a pesar de que lo único que me apetecía era pasar el día junto a él entre las sábanas de mi cama. Pero teníamos que hablar; había estado insistiéndole últimamente en que nos merecíamos una conversación y no hacía más que alargar el momento. Por eso, aprovechando que estábamos tan cómodos, yo con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras él me acariciaba el brazo con suavidad, comencé a hablar:

—Jasper, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Sí.

Me mordí el labio inferior y froté mi mejilla contra su camisa, pensando la mejor manera de expresarme. Sin embargo, aunque estaba muy cómoda en aquella postura, me incorporé para poder mirarle a la cara mientras hablaba:

—Mi intención no fue que pensaras que te había abandonado.

—Alice, fue culpa mía.

—No todo, yo podría haber insistido más.

— ¿Crees que te lo habría permitido? Te eché de mi casa de malas maneras cuando tú lo único que querías era ayudarme.

—Los dos tuvimos la culpa de algo, pero aun así supongo que pudimos hacer más…

—Teníamos dieciocho años, éramos muy jóvenes. Cuando me encontré a mi padre muerto pensé que mi vida acababa allí también. Estaba furioso con todo el mundo cuando nadie tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, y yo no quería condenarte a vivir a mi lado de ese modo… Quería que fueras feliz, que vivieras tu vida plenamente sin tener que estar preocupándote por mí.

—Esa era mi intención cuando me marché a Seattle y empecé a salir con James, pero pronto me di cuenta de que nunca sería feliz si no te tenía cerca… Aunque no estuviésemos juntos, me dolía estar tan lejos de ti.

— ¿Por eso dejaste la universidad?

—Por eso y porque las clases no me iban bien —me encogí de hombros—. Me sentía abrumada con todo lo que me rodeaba… Y me sentía fatal al hacerle daño a James con mi comportamiento. Él me quería y yo… solo era capaz de pensar en ti.

Jasper suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su café, como si lo necesitara para expresarse.

—Me di cuenta de que te había perdido cuando os vi paseando de la mano aquella Navidad.

—No me habías perdido, Jasper.

—Pero entonces pensaba que sí. Por eso, después de haber pasado años trabajando y ahorrando cada centavo que podía, me matriculé en la universidad de Portland, porque quería estar lejos de aquí. Tardé cinco años en volver, pensando que finalmente había conseguido olvidarte, y cuando volví a verte en la tienda después de tanto tiempo… Me di cuenta de que jamás iba a poder hacerlo. De que no importaba cuánta distancia pusiera entre ambos; nunca conseguiría arrancarte de mí.

Me mordí el labio inferior y volví a apoyarme en él, cerrando los ojos.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas… Hemos malgastado muchos años estando separados.

—Quizá tenía que ser así. A los dieciocho años yo no me sentía capaz de volver contigo, ni de estar cerca de nadie. Por mucho que deseara que nuestra relación continuara, quizá simplemente no habría podido soportarlo. Sé que te herí con mis palabras y mis actos, y por culpa de lo que sucedió he terminado convirtiéndome en un hombre desagradable y ermitaño.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos y él solo sonrió con tristeza.

—Sé que me llaman así, no te preocupes. Supongo que tienen razón.

—No la tienen. Puede que te hayas distanciado de las personas, pero sigues siendo un buen hombre. Yo nunca he dudado de ti.

— ¿Ni siquiera cuando te hablaba mal, o ni siquiera te contestaba?

Me eché a reír suavemente.

—Ni siquiera entonces.

—Alice… He cambiado. Ya no soy el mismo chico que era hace tantos años. Ahora me cuesta más reír, me gusta estar solo y… a veces tengo muy mal humor.

—No me importa. Yo también he cambiado, y también tengo muy, muy mal humor cuando me enfado. Además, me encantará hacerte reír y darte tu tiempo a solas siempre que lo necesites —volví a morderme el labio inferior y lo miré fijamente—. Solo quiero estar contigo. Sé que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido muy repentino y que quizá ambos necesitemos tiempo para asimilarlo, pero me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo. Será difícil porque nos hicimos mucho daño en el pasado y tendremos que luchar cada día para que funcione, pero sé que valdrá la pena.

Jasper me acarició la mejilla con sus nudillos y respiró hondo.

—Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba abrazarte y volver a besarte… Lo único que quería era tenerte, y ahora que al fin te tengo ni siquiera puedo creerlo.

—Pues créelo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y, justo cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo de nuevo, sonó el teléfono.

—Perdona, tengo que contestar.

—Claro.

Me levanté y descolgué el teléfono, poniéndomelo al instante en la oreja:

— ¿Diga?

— _Gracias a Dios que contestas, Alice. Llevo todo el día llamándote_ —era mi madre.

—Lo siento, estaba durmiendo.

— _¿Has estado durmiendo hasta las doce y media?_

Ni siquiera había mirado el reloj, pero me dije que si en Forks eran las doce y media, en Grecia era aún de madrugada. Fruncí el ceño.

—Sí. Pero en Grecia son las tres de la mañana, deberías estar durmiendo.

— _Lo sé, solo quería saber cómo estabas._

—Estoy muy bien. De maravilla —le respondí dedicándole una sonrisa a Jasper, que me la devolvió levemente.

— _Me alegro, mi amor. Ah, por cierto, feliz Navidad, cariño._

—Feliz Navidad para vosotros también, mamá. Os estoy echando de menos.

— _Ay, cielo, y nosotros a ti. Espera, que se pone tu padre…_

Miré de nuevo a Jasper, encantada de tenerlo tan cerca, pero su rostro serio y pensativo me indicaba que algo no marchaba bien del todo. Entonces empecé a temer.

* * *

 **Antes de que os enfadéis y queráis echarme a los perros he de decir en mi defensa que no tenéis que preocuparos. No os puedo decir más pero lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos "es necesario" aunque al principio parezca que no. Y como suelo repetir siempre, sabéis cómo me gusta terminar las historias porque ya me conocéis demasiado, así que... ;)  
**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana! Xo**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 21-**

Algo le sucedía, y aquel pensamiento no desapareció de mi mente durante el tiempo que estuve hablando con mi familia por teléfono. Me alegraba de que estuvieran bien y de que las islas griegas fuesen preciosas, pero en aquel instante sentía que algo malo sucedía con Jasper y necesitaba saber qué era. Cuando colgué el teléfono volví a sentarme en el sofá y le dediqué a Jasper una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Asentí en silencio.

—Había pensado que después de comer podríamos salir a pasear aprovechando que hace tan buen día. No es que quiera celebrar la Navidad, ni nada de eso, pero las calles estarán iluminadas, y…

—Alice, no quiero que dejes de celebrar este día por mí. Ya ayer te estropeé la noche…

— ¿Que me estropeaste la noche? —lo interrumpí, sorprendida—. Jasper, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

—Quiero decir que por mis peticiones estúpidas no celebraste Nochebuena, y ahora ni siquiera vas a celebrar Navidad por contentarme a mí.

—Ayer no habría podido celebrar nada sola, y hoy… —me encogí de hombros—. Ya te lo dije: creo que Navidad es estar con nuestros seres queridos. Y yo te tengo a ti, así que la estoy celebrando como es debido.

Jasper me rodeó con uno de sus brazos, me acercó a su cuerpo y me besó la frente antes de agachar la cabeza y besarme también en los labios.

—Alice, no quiero que te enfades ni te entristezcas con lo que te voy a decir, pero… Necesito tiempo.

Separé mi rostro del suyo para poder mirarle y fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Tiempo para qué?

—Tú misma has dicho antes que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido muy repentino, y yo sí necesito tiempo para asimilarlo.

Tragué saliva con dificultad cuando entendí sus palabras.

—Escucha, —prosiguió—. Hace diez años que estoy solo, por voluntad propia, sí, y ya me había hecho a la idea de que iba a pasar toda mi vida igual, sin nadie a quien querer, ni cuidar. Lo que sucedió anoche lo ha cambiado todo, me ha cambiado a mí, y precisamente por eso necesito un tiempo a solas para hacerme a la idea.

— ¿Para hacerte a la idea de que quieres estar conmigo? —Pregunté en voz baja—. Me da la sensación de que soy una carga para ti.

—No, Alice, nada más lejos de la realidad. Eres lo único que quiero, pero diez años de mi vida desaparecieron en una sola noche, y necesito poner algunas cosas en su lugar.

Parpadeé al sentir que las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia y no pude creer que fuera a echarme a llorar frente a Jasper en aquel momento. No obstante, siempre había ido de frente con él y no iba a dejar de hacerlo en aquel momento:

—Me da miedo que vuelvas a alejarte de mí.

Jasper volvió a abrazarme con fuerza y me dejó apoyarme de nuevo en su pecho, cosa que me tranquilizó momentáneamente. Intenté respirar hondo, pero mi aliento salió entrecortado, por lo que fue inútil.

—No lo voy a hacer, te lo prometo. He sido un cobarde durante estos años, pero no voy a volver a serlo.

—No me refería a eso, nunca he creído que fueras un cobarde; al contrario. Sé que he sido yo quien ha dicho antes que todo esto ha sido repentino y que quizá necesitaríamos tiempo para asimilarlo, pero aun así me da miedo que te lo pienses bien y que al final descubras que no quieres estar conmigo.

Jasper me separó un poco de su cuerpo y colocó sus manos en mis brazos, obligándome a mirarle.

—Eso nunca pasará. Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, Alice. Jamás pensé que sentiría algo así por nadie, y aunque llevo más de diez años sintiéndolo por ti, no me he atrevido a aceptarlo hasta ahora. Por eso necesito pensar en ti, en mí, en nosotros para no hacer algo mal de nuevo, ¿entiendes? Solo necesito un día.

Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí en silencio, temerosa aunque emocionada por sus palabras. Jasper acababa de decirme que me quería… Y esas palabras habían conseguido disipar parte del miedo que me invadía.

—Yo también te quiero, Jasper. Te he esperado diez años… No me va a importar esperarte un día más.

Sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa que me hacía enamorarme más aún de él, y se acercó para volver a besarme en los labios, lentamente, sin ninguna prisa. Yo le devolví el beso de la misma forma y le acaricié la mejilla con una de mis manos. Cuando nos separamos, Jasper se puso en pie y se dirigió al vestíbulo para colocarse el abrigo y la bufanda.

—Solo un día más —me prometió.

—Más te vale.

Tras asentir en silencio abrió la puerta de mi casa y se marchó, dejándome sola y con un gran vacío en el corazón. Claro que le creía y entendía lo que le pasaba, pero aun así tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que volviera a escapárseme de entre las manos como si fuera agua y que yo no pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo.

* * *

 **Mantengo lo que dije ayer: no me echéis a los perros todavía, please. Mientras escribía estuve meditando y llegué a la conclusión de que era normal que Jasper se sintiera algo inseguro y abrumado, porque como dice él en una sola noche (ni siquiera en un día) se esfumaron diez años de su vida. Diez años, no uno, ni dos. DIEZ. Por supuesto que quiere a Alice y que está dispuesto a estar con ella, pero creo que el pobre hombre se merece algo de tiempo para ordenarse. Solo espero que no os desaniméis, que aún faltan unos pocos capítulos para el final y a mí me encanta solucionar las cosas ;)  
**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana! Xo**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 22-**

Me dije que podía aprovechar aquel día para pensar yo también en lo nuestro en vez de pasarlo llorando por los rincones, aunque era consciente de que sería difícil. Jasper me había dejado sola el día de Navidad tras decirme que me quería… Era bastante triste. Pero en fin, me había pasado las últimas semanas vanagloriándome de que no me importaba pasar la Navidad sola, así que podía intentar demostrarlo, al menos.

Poco después de que Jasper se marchara recogí la mesa, pues todavía había en ella rastros de la cena de la noche anterior, me duché y me vestí, dispuesta a hacer algo de provecho. Saqué el árbol de Navidad, lo puse en una de las esquinas de mi salón y lo decoré un poco para después colocar debajo los regalos que me habían dejado mis padres. Le había dicho a Jasper que en mi opinión la Navidad no se basaba en poner el árbol y todo eso, pero al menos el hecho de ponerlo me levantó un poco el ánimo festivo. Encendí la radio y dejé que los villancicos llenaran la estancia mientras hacía la comida, pero poco a poco fui desanimándome hasta que empezaron a temblarme los labios. No entendía cómo podía ser tan ridícula. Jasper me quería, él mismo me lo había dicho, pero… Que nos hubiésemos acostado la noche anterior y que se hubiera marchado casi corriendo al día siguiente no me daba muchas esperanzas. Sin embargo había visto sus ojos brillar, había notado su cuerpo temblar y había sentido que su corazón se aceleraba… Nada de eso podía ser fingido, ¿no?

Comí viendo la televisión aunque con la mirada perdida, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido entre Jasper y yo. Una vez terminé de comer, fregué los platos y me senté en el sofá tapada con la manta. No quería sucumbir a la tristeza, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, por lo que descolgué el teléfono y llamé a Bella, deseando que estuviera en casa. Lo estaba aunque tardó algo en responder, y yo me sentí mal al instante por molestarla.

— _¿Diga?_

—Hola, Bella, soy Alice.

— _¡Hola, Alice! Feliz Navidad._

—También para ti, Bella. Perdona, no quería molestarte, pero…

— _Tranquila, no me molestas. ¿Sucede algo?_

—La verdad es que sí, pero si estás ocupada puedo llamarte mañana.

— _No, no, ha venido mi madre con Phil, y también está mi padre y los padres de Edward, pero tranquila, están descansando todos. Dime, ¿qué pasa?_

—Se trata de Jasper —empecé, y le conté todo lo sucedido sin entrar en demasiados detalles para no agobiarla con mis problemas amorosos. Bella me escuchó sin interrumpirme en ningún momento, y yo finalicé mi relato con la voz temblorosa y secándome los ojos con la mano que me quedaba libre.

— _Oh, Alice…_

—No entiendo por qué se ha ido cuando dice que me quiere… Bueno, sí que le entiendo, pero me da tanto miedo que solo me haya utilizado o que al final se dé cuenta de que estos años han hecho que finalmente se olvide de mí que…

— _Espera, Alice, no te precipites. Antes de nada quiero que sepas que estoy muy sorprendida por lo que me has contado y también contenta por vosotros. Ahora, yo no creo que te haya utilizado. No habría ido a cenar contigo si no le importaras, y yo creo que se ha ido porque_ _necesita pensar en todo, como él te ha dicho. Supongo que es normal que esté confundido, como tú, y que necesite estar a solas para meditarlo. No puedo hablar desde la experiencia porque nunca he pasado años separada de Edward, pero supongo que debe ser complicado aceptar algo que, durante tanto tiempo, creíste que jamás volverías a sentir. ¿Comprendes?_

—Sí. Pero a mí no se me hace tan difícil aceptarlo.

— _Quizá porque tú no habías perdido la esperanza de volver con él… A mí me da la sensación de que Jasper ya te había dado por perdida, y el recuperarte en apenas una noche ha debido de ser difícil._

—Quizá.

— _Volverá, Alice, estoy segura. Dale tiempo y no te entristezcas. ¿Quieres que pase por tu casa?_

—No, no, por favor. Estás con tu familia y es Navidad…

— _Tú también eres mi familia. Si no quieres que vaya, ¿por qué no vienes tú a cenar?_

La idea me atraía básicamente porque no quería estar sola aquella noche. Pero aun así…

—No quiero molestar, Bella. Me sabría mal que tuvieras que aguantarme…

Ella me interrumpió:

— _Por favor, Alice. Tú nunca podrías molestar, y mucho menos tengo que aguantarte. Eres una de mis mejores amigas y ahora mismo estás sola, ¿qué mejor que venirte a cenar con nosotros? Así dejas de pensar un poco en Jasper._

Me mordí el labio inferior y después sonreí.

—Está bien. En un rato me paso por tu casa.

— _Cuando quieras._

—Muchísimas gracias, Bella. Por todo.

— _Venga ya, no me tienes que dar las gracias._

—Está bien. Hasta luego, entonces.

— _Hasta luego, Ali._

Tras colgar respiré hondo y me dije que me vendría bien salir de casa y despejarme. Dejaría que Jasper pensara todo lo que necesitara y por el momento no me preocuparía. Al fin y al cabo, me había dicho que me quería y él sabía que yo le quería a él… Nada me indicaba que lo nuestro fuera a salir mal.

* * *

 **Venga, que solo nos quedan tres capítulos y terminaremos esta historia. Como os digo mucho últimamente, no desesperéis y tened paciencia (no os haré esperar mucho, lo prometo). Espero que os haya gustado el cap de hoy, un poco más reflexivo, y que me lo digáis con vuestros reviews.  
**

 **¡Hasta mañana! Xo**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 23-**

Cené con Bella y su familia biológica y política, y me sentí tan arropada como si estuviera compartiendo una cena con la mía propia. Tanto sus padres como los de Edward me conocían desde que era niña, pues él, Bella y yo habíamos sido amigos casi desde la guardería junto con Rosalie, su pareja Emmett y… Jasper. Habíamos pasado nuestra infancia y adolescencia juntos, aparte de que había compartido piso con las chicas durante dos años mientras estaba en la universidad, por lo que siempre habíamos sido inseparables.

Me reí muchísimo con Charlie, el padre de Bella, y escuché las historias que nos explicó Reneé, su madre, quien hacía unos años que vivía en Florida junto a su nuevo marido Phil. También me dejé mimar por Esme, la madre de Edward, y bromeé con Carlisle, su padre, quienes no dejaban de hablar sobre el futuro embarazo de Bella, consiguiendo que mi amiga se pusiera roja como un tomate. Yo sabía que a mis amigos les encantaría tener hijos pronto, y no me extrañaría nada que lo estuvieran intentando ya.

Después de cenar miré mi móvil, por si acaso tenía alguna llamada de Jasper, pero no. Simplemente me había llamado mi madre antes, pero ni rastro de él.

— ¿Hay noticias? —me preguntó mi amiga sentándose en el sofá y dándole palmaditas para que me sentara a su lado.

—No.

—Me habría encantado hablar largo y tendido de este tema contigo, Alice.

—No te preocupes, están aquí tus padres y tus suegros… Yo estoy bien —le aseguré sentándome con ella.

— ¿Seguro? Te noto un poquito triste.

—No es tristeza, es… —me encogí de hombros, pues no sabía cómo definirlo—. Supongo que me está pasando como a él.

—Ha ido todo muy deprisa.

—Sí. Ayer por la mañana estaba sola… Nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Y por la noche fue como si nos hubiésemos transformado. Apenas hace veinticuatro horas de todo.

—Es normal que estéis confundidos los dos. Por mucho que os queráis no podéis fingir que estos diez años no han sucedido.

—Tienes razón. Pero que ambos reaccionáramos igual ante la presencia del otro me asegura que nuestros sentimientos están intactos. Es como si hubiesen sobrevivido a la debacle que sufrimos.

—Eso parece. ¿Tuvisteis tiempo de hablar o solo…? Ya sabes —movió las cejas sugerentemente y yo me eché a reír.

—Claro que hablamos. Le dejé las cosas claras al fin, y a pesar de que él no quería escucharme, al final cedió. Esta mañana me ha dicho que me quería, Bella.

Mi amiga sonrió y respiró hondo.

—Eso es un gran paso. Después de haber pasado diez años escondiéndose tras un muro que él mismo construyó, aceptar que te quiere debe de haber sido aterrador para él.

—Imagino que por eso se ha marchado.

—No tardará en volver, Alice. Ya lo verás, confía en él.

—Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. No voy a empezar ahora que es posible que me quiera de verdad.

Bella se rio entre dientes y me rodeó con uno de sus brazos, reconfortándome. Regresé a casa más tarde de lo esperado, pues cuando Bella y yo dejamos de hablar de Jasper, Esme y Reneé se sentaron con nosotras y charlamos largo y tendido de mil y un temas, por lo que me fui de allí casi a las doce y media de la noche. No me sentía muy segura conduciendo aún pues mi pie no estaba curado del todo, pero no me quedaba otra. Había empezado a nevar poco antes de que me marchara de casa de mi amiga, por lo que cuando llegué a la mía la nieve caía en copos más grandes y densos. Me asusté al ver una persona parada al lado de mi puerta, y cuando bajé de mi coche y me percaté de que se trataba de Jasper, el corazón me dio un vuelco.

—Jasper —musité al verlo con el cabello lleno de nieve, tiritando y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos—. Te vas a congelar.

—Temía hacerlo si no llegabas pronto.

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta de casa y a dejarle entrar para después encender la chimenea.

—He ido a cenar a casa de Bella y Edward. Y tú… ¿cuánto rato llevabas fuera? —le pregunté quitándome el abrigo, los guantes y el gorro. Le ayudé a quitarse la bufanda y la chaqueta, y cubrí sus manos heladas con las mías.

—Menos de una hora.

—Pensaba que ibas a venir mañana, o que me llamarías…

—No tendría que haberme ido —me interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo? —no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Nada más poner un pie en mi casa esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que jamás tendría que haberme ido de la tuya. Yo… solo quería volver contigo. Me he dicho que ambos debíamos tener un día para pensar en lo nuestro y en lo que sucedió ayer, y a pesar de que he aguantado hasta hace apenas un rato, solo deseaba volver junto a ti. He estado pensando en ti todo el día, Alice, porque respecto a nosotros no tengo nada que pensar.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendida por sus palabras pero también tremendamente feliz.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Entonces te quiero, y lo único que deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Puede que suene exagerado, pero…

Lo callé con un beso mientras colocaba sus manos heladas en mi cintura para que me rodeara con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que yo le rodeaba a él con los míos. Al cabo de unos segundos me separé de sus labios, sonriente.

—Yo tampoco he pensado en lo nuestro. He pensado demasiado en estos últimos años, ahora solo quiero sentir y estar contigo. Porque yo también te quiero.

Jasper me sonrió y, agachando un poco la cabeza hasta que nuestras frentes quedaron unidas, me dijo:

—Ya sé que es tarde, pero… Feliz Navidad, Alice.

* * *

 **Ahora ya sí que podemos descorchar el champán y hacer una fiesta porque los dos capítulos que quedan van a ser bonitos y relajados, por lo que podéis destensaros, jajajaja! Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews :3**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 24-**

Jasper pasó aquellos días en mi casa. Fue a la suya a buscar algunos artículos de aseo y algo de ropa, pero regresó a la mía sin pensárselo. Desde el día veintiséis hasta el treinta estuve trabajando en la tienda, y Jasper y yo pasamos el Fin de Año en casa, en pijama y celebrándolo juntos entre millones de besos y caricias. No conocía una manera mejor de entrar en el nuevo año, así que me di por satisfecha.

Durante esos días nos pusimos al día de nuestras vidas; Jasper me habló de su trabajo como propietario de algunas empresas, empleo que le hacía viajar a menudo a otras ciudades y estados, y yo le hablé de mí y de las novedades en las vidas de los que habían sido nuestros amigos. Se me ocurrió una idea, pero para no llevarla a cabo a sus espaldas le pregunté si le apetecería que invitáramos a comer a Edward, Bella, Rosalie y Emmett para hacer una quedada los seis como antaño. A Jasper le costó lo suyo decirme que sí, pues temía que nuestros amigos no quisieran saber nada de él después de cómo se había comportado con todos, pero yo lo tranquilicé asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Y lo estuvo.

El día dos de enero vinieron nuestros amigos a comer, y aunque al principio Jasper estuvo cohibido y distante, no tardó en comenzar a charlar con todos incitado por las bromas siempre simpáticas de Emmett y el buen humor de Edward. Nuestros amigos también lo habían echado de menos, y al final de la comida parecía que esos diez años se habían borrado de la mente de todos y que nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separados.

Esa misma noche, mientras ordenaba la habitación para irnos a dormir, me di cuenta de que Jasper parecía contento.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa? —le pregunté contagiándome de ella.

—Hacía tiempo que no pasaba un día como el de hoy. Con tanta gente a mi alrededor.

Sonreí, llena de ternura, pues me daba la sensación de que en esos años Jasper había olvidado cómo socializar, o cómo ser feliz, y en ese instante parecía un niño pequeño descubriéndolo todo o… redescubriéndolo.

—A todos les ha encantado volver a verte y volver a hablar contigo. Te echaban de menos.

—Y yo a ellos, pero he sido tan imbécil durante tanto tiempo…

—No digas eso. Sabes que no fue así; tuviste tus motivos. Pero ahora ya está.

—Sí. Ya está. A partir de ahora intentaré cambiar por ti, ser mejor persona.

—No quiero que cambies, Jasper —le aseguré acercándome a él—. Te quiero tal y como eres.

Él me miró a los ojos y, colocando sus manos en mis mejillas, me besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Gracias.

El día siguiente, por la mañana, me desperté más temprano que de costumbre y empecé a dar vueltas en la cama. Como no pude volverme a dormir me levanté sin molestar a Jasper, que dormía profundamente, y me preparé una taza de café bien caliente. Me senté en el sofá para tomármela y me acurruqué mientras pensaba en lo bien que me sentía al lado de Jasper y en lo mucho que deseaba pasar tiempo junto a él. El sonido insistente del timbre me sobresaltó, y durante un instante me preocupé. ¿Quién sería tan temprano? Me levanté, dejé la taza de café en la mesita y abrí la puerta, anonadada al ver a mi hermana al otro lado.

— ¡Hola, Ali! —exclamó justo antes de rodearme con sus brazos con fuerza casi en un abrazo de oso.

—Cyn, ¿cómo es que ya estás aquí? —inquirí devolviéndole el gesto, feliz de volver a verla.

—Llegábamos hoy, ¿o es que no te acuerdas?

—Sí, sí… Pero apenas son las siete y media de la mañana.

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita y entró en mi casa como si fuera la suya.

—Mamá y papá han ido a dejar las maletas en casa, no tardarán en venir. Mamá ha estado como loca todo el viaje pensando en ti. Yo no quería esperar para verte, así que me he adelantado —me explicó deprisa, casi sin respirar, y yo me eché a reír—. ¡Tenemos mucho que contarte!

— ¿Sí? Yo también tengo algo que contaros.

—Hola, Cynthia.

Y no iba a tardar en hacerlo, parecía. Mi hermana se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a Jasper bajando las escaleras todavía con el pijama, y yo tuve que morderme los labios para no echarme a reír.

—Ho-Hola, Jasper —casi tartamudeó ella a causa de la sorpresa.

—Eso era lo que iba a contaros… Pero creo que sobran las palabras —le dije mientras Jasper se colocaba a mi lado y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

—Oh-por-Dios —barbotó Cynthia al ver ese gesto—. Papá y mamá van a flipar igual que lo estoy flipando yo.

Sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír y Jasper me siguió.

—Espero que lo estés flipando para bien.

—Sí, claro. Es solo que no me esperaba nada de esto.

—Cynthia, ya sé que me he comportado como un ogro en muchas ocasiones y que hace algunos días me porté mal contigo y tus amigas. Me gustaría pedirte perdón por ello —le dijo Jasper, enorgulleciéndome aún más si cabía.

—No te preocupes, ya está olvidado.

—Además, quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de Alice y que pretendo pasar con ella el resto de mi vida.

Cynthia parpadeó, tan sorprendida como yo por su franqueza, y después sonrió ampliamente.

—Tranquilo, cuñado. Le daré su merecido a todo aquel que se atreva a llamarte ermitaño a partir de ahora.

Sin poder evitarlo, Jasper se echó a reír de nuevo al igual que mi hermana, y a mí no me quedó más remedio que seguirles. Mis padres no le pondrían ninguna pega a nuestra relación, y menos si Jasper era tan sincero con ellos como lo había sido con Cynthia, así que no había ningún problema.

Todo estaba bien, como tenía que estar.

* * *

 **Aww, que los capítulos sean así, felices, me pone feliz a mí. Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho de este cap y que os haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo :3 También os quiero desear que paséis una magnífica noche rodeados de vuestros seres queridos y que todos vuestros sueños se cumplan.**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana con el final de esta historia! Xo**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 25-**

 **Un año después**

Aquel veinticuatro de diciembre mis padres y mi hermana vinieron a cenar a casa para celebrar con nosotros la Nochebuena. Había temido que a Jasper no le hiciera gracia celebrarla, pero la idea de invitarlos a los tres fue suya, así que no pude estar más contenta ante su iniciativa. Mi marido pasó una parte del día algo triste, pues se cumplían once años del suicidio de su padre, y yo era consciente de que, por más que quisiera, jamás podría olvidarlo. Por eso le di su espacio para que estuviera solo el tiempo que necesitara, y después volvió a reunirse conmigo en la cocina para ayudarme con la cena.

Mis padres y Cynthia llegaron temprano, cargados con varias bolsas llenas de regalos, a pesar de que estaba casi segura de que la noticia que Jasper y yo íbamos a darles aquella noche sería el mejor de todos. Mis padres se sorprendieron tanto o más que mi hermana cuando, un año antes, encontraron a Jasper en mi casa. Al principio les costó un poco aceptar lo nuestro, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de que lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro era real y que lo que de verdad deseábamos era estar juntos. Por eso no le pusieron ninguna traba a nuestra relación.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y alegría, y yo sentía que no podía ser más feliz rodeada de todas las personas a las que quería. Por eso me emocioné en más de una ocasión y me arrepentí de haberme maquillado, pues tras tanto secarme los ojos ya no me quedaba ni rímel. Sin embargo, aquella sensibilidad también se debía a…

—Alice, nena, ¿otra vez llorando? —me preguntó mi madre preocupada al ver que volvía a secarme los ojos con la servilleta.

—Sí, no pasa nada. Estoy más sensible de lo normal.

—Ya lo veo, hija.

Jasper me acarició el brazo con sus dedos, también inquieto.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí, sí. Solo que estoy muy feliz de teneros a todos aquí. Ya sabes que últimamente no hago más que llorar.

Él se rio entre dientes y asintió justo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno, papá, ¿me vas a dejar ir al baile después? —insistió Cynthia por enésima vez aquella noche, consiguiendo que mi padre pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Sí que tienes ganas de perdernos de vista.

—No es eso, es que…

—Es que va a ir Eric —intervine yo con una sonrisita traviesa, consiguiendo que mi hermana se sonrojara.

—Le he dicho que iba a ir —musitó ella mirando fijamente el mantel que cubría la mesa.

Mi padre me guiñó un ojo y yo me eché a reír, sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros. Claro que le iba a dar permiso para ir.

—Bueno, familia. Es hora de brindar —declaró mi madre poniéndose en pie y alzando su copa de champán. Todos los demás la imitamos y yo alcé la mía, de la que no había bebido ni una gota en toda la noche—. Porque todos tengamos salud y sigamos siendo tan felices como hasta ahora. ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud! —exclamamos todos chocando nuestras copas. Yo dejé la mía en la mesa y esperé hasta que todos dejaron de beber.

—Alice, cariño, no has bebido nada en toda la noche —se percató mi madre, y yo le dediqué a Jasper una mirada cómplice. Él asintió en silencio, indicándome que había llegado el momento de dar la noticia—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, perfectamente. Es solo que no puedo beber alcohol, y no podré hacerlo hasta dentro de unos meses porque… estoy embarazada.

Sonreí al ver que tanto mis padres como mi hermana contenían la respiración, y después mi madre se levantó como una exhalación de su silla para abrazarme.

— ¡Dios mío! Dios mío, ¿de verdad?

—Sí —le respondió Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Mi hermana casi gritó antes de abrazarnos a los dos, feliz, y yo volví a emocionarme tras dar y recibir abrazos de parte de todos.

—Dios mío, vamos a ser abuelos —musitó mi madre, tan emocionada como yo—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?

—Desde hace poco más de una semana. Hemos esperado hasta hoy porque queríamos que ese fuera nuestro regalo de Navidad.

—Y tanto que lo es, el mejor regalo del mundo —intervino mi padre con los ojos brillantes.

Sonriente miré a Jasper, que estaba más que feliz, y le di un beso en la mejilla. El sonido del timbre nos sorprendió a todos, y cuando fui a abrir me encontré a Eric al otro lado.

—Buenas noches, ¿está Cynthia?

—Claro, pasa.

Me di la vuelta y le dediqué a mi hermana un movimiento sugerente de cejas que pasó inadvertido por el muchacho. El rostro de Cyn se tornó rojo, pues al parecer no se esperaba que Eric fuera capaz de venir a buscarla.

—He ido a tu casa, y como no había nadie he supuesto que estabas aquí —le explicó el chico algo cohibido.

—Papá… —empezó a hablar ella, y mi padre suspiró haciéndonos reír a todos:

—Ve al baile, si quieres. Pero antes de las dos te quiero en casa.

—Descuide, señor, la acompañaré a casa antes de esa hora —le aseguró Eric, nervioso.

Mi hermana, con las mejillas todavía sonrojadas, nos abrazó a todos, nos deseó una feliz Navidad adelantada y volvió a felicitarme antes de separarse de mí.

—Pásatelo bien —le pedí tras darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Ella sonrió, asintió y después se marchó con Eric al baile. Nosotros nos quedamos un rato más sentados a la mesa, charlando animadamente con mis padres. A las doce en punto, cuando el reloj nos indicó que ya era Navidad, me incliné hacia Jasper y le susurré en el oído:

—Feliz Navidad, futuro papá.

Él sonrió ampliamente, y antes de darme un suave beso en los labios me respondió:

—Feliz Navidad, futura mamá.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora sí que sí, señoras y señores. Tenemos _happy ending_ navideño, así que ya no merezco tomatazos, ¿verdad? Jajajajaja. En serio, espero que os haya gustado mucho la historia y os agradezco de todo corazón que me hayáis acompañado de nuevo en este fic :3 Además, aprovecho para desearos a todos una muy, muy feliz Navidad, y de paso una magnífica entrada al año 2016. Ojalá que el año próximo venga cargado de felicidad, amor y mucha salud para todos.  
**

 **De nuevo gracias por todo, y espero que nos leamos pronto. ¡Adiosito! Xo**


End file.
